Asas Douradas de um Santo Anjo
by Dama 9
Summary: Meses antes da morte de Aioros, o cavaleiro saem em missão a pedido de Shion, acabando por conhecer uma jovem que vai fazer grande diferenteça em sua vida. Presente de niver pra Margarida. ULTIMO CAPITULO ON
1. Dando a volta ao mundo

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei o que vocês estão pensando, 'essa doida só escreve', mas o que eu posso fazer, essa é uma das minhas grandes paixões e dela não desisto nunca. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Essa é minha mais nova fic e pelo titulo acho que já da pra ter uma idéia de quem é o protagonista. Sim, Aioros de Sagitário. **

**Essa historia se passa, um mês antes dele morrer e da Gigantomaquia finalmente começar (o que é retratado no Episódio G). Então, não estranhem ao encontrarem spoiller de outras fics minhas que se passam na época como Laços de Ouro.**

**Bom, no mais, essa fic também é uma das que mais gostei de escrever, eu sei, falo isso pra tomadas XD, mas essa fic é de presente atrasado de niver pra Margarida que foi dia seis. Então, espero que não só ela aprecie essa história, mas todos também que já vem desde muito tempo, acompanhando meus trabalho.**

**Obrigada pelo atenção e vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me interessam. Apenas Alister, Giovanni, Aaron e Cadmo são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Asas Douradas de Um Santo Anjo.**

**Capitulo 1: Dando a Volta ao Mundo.**

**I – A Missão.**

Subiu as escadas até o ultimo templo a passos rápidos. Um mensageiro acabara de bater em sua casa, comunicando-lhe que o Grande Mestre lhe convocara para uma reunião de ultima hora. Isso nunca queria dizer algo bom; Aioros pensou, passando rapidamente por Peixes.

O templo parecia vazio, provavelmente Alister estava com Aaron e Giovanni na arena, ou no mínimo, atrás de Eurin. Sem duvidas ele não tinha amor à vida; o cavaleiro pensou, com um meio sorriso ao lembrar-se de todas as tentativas de aproximação que do pisciano, porém que foram muito mal sucedidas e que lhe renderam algumas costelas quebradas seguido de alguns aranhões que não tinha como esconder, mas era melhor se concentrar em outra coisa agora.

Deparou-se com as grandes portas de mármore da entrada do Templo de Athena, viu alguém calmamente se aproximar. Parou, notando que era um homem um pouco mais velho do que si, com longos e volumosos cabelos esverdeados, quase loiros e orbes violeta.

-Aioros, Shion já esta lhe esperando; o irmão do Grande Mestre avisou.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu, numa breve reverencia. –Ares por acaso você saberia me dizer sobre o que é essa reunião de emergência? –ele perguntou, acompanhando o cavaleiro de Altar, pelos corredores que levavam a biblioteca do templo, onde normalmente Shion gostava de conversar com os cavaleiros.

-Infelizmente não sei de nada Aioros, Shion chegou agora de pouco de Star Hill e mandou um mensageiro lhe chamar, não teve nem tempo de me contar o que está acontecendo; Ares respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, sabia que isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

-Bem, é melhor resolver isso de vez; o sagitariano falou, dando de ombros.

Pararam em frente à porta da biblioteca, enquanto Ares dava algumas batidas na mesma anunciando a chegada de ambos.

-Entrem; Shion falou, do outro lado.

Ares abriu a porta, vendo o irmão debruçado sobre uma mesa, com vários mapas e outros documentos. Franziu o cenho, o que será que estava acontecendo?

-Shion, Aioros esta aqui como pediu; Ares falou.

-Ares, por favor, nos deixe a sós por um momento; Shion pediu, deixando claro que queria falar apenas com o cavaleiro.

-Como quiser; ele falou, fazendo uma breve reverencia e deixando a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Algum problema mestre? –Aioros perguntou preocupado, aproximando-se e sentando-se na cadeira que ele acabara de lhe indicar em frente à mesa.

-Preciso que saia em missão; Shion falou, voltando-se para ele, enquanto sentava-se novamente em sua cadeira.

-Em missão? Porque? –o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso, já fazia um bom tempo que não saia em missão, a ultima vez fora pelas ilhas gregas mesmo, mas para Shion lhe chamar agora, provavelmente era para fora do país.

-Preciso que encontre essa pessoa, descubra tudo o que puder sobre ela e o nível de cosmo; ele respondeu, entregando ao cavaleiro uma foto.

Aioros franziu o cenho ao ver uma garota. Cabelos castanhos e cacheados, um olhar brilhante de uma adolescente na flor da idade, deveria ser poucos anos mais nova do que si, mas algo naquela foto lhe dizia que não era uma garota normal. Ainda mais pelo pedido de Shion.

-Uma amazona em potencial mestre? –ele arriscou-se em perguntar.

-Quase isso; Shion respondeu dando um suspiro cansado.

Passara a noite toda em Star Hill lendo as estrelas e a previsão que fizera lhe surpreendera. Faltavam alguns anos para que a nova geração de cavaleiros de ouro fosse formada, mas alguns já retornavam ao santuário aos poucos e não duvidava que pelos seus cálculos logo uma Gigantomaquia se iniciasse.

-Então? –Aioros insistiu, querendo saber mais sobre a misteriosa jovem.

-Agora não posso lhe explicar muita coisa Aioros, você precisa partir imediatamente; o ariano falou, levantando-se.

-Mas mestre...; Ele não completou, ao ver Shion retirar de uma caixa de arquivos no canto da sala, uma pasta de papel pardo e voltar-se para ele.

-Tudo que precisa saber esta aqui, junto com os documentos e as passagens; ele falou.

-Passagens? –o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso.

-Ida e volta, para o Brasil. É para lá que você vai; Shion respondeu.

-Brasil? –Aioros falou, quase caindo para trás, literalmente iria dar a volta ao mundo para chegar lá.

-...; Shion assentiu. –Não deixe de levar a armadura por garantia, você sabe como proceder se acontecer alguma eventualidade. Nesta pasta estão os locais onde existem emissários do santuário caso precise de algum suporte.

-Está certo; ele respondeu, sabia que o mestre não ia responder mais nada, era melhor ir logo. –Então eu já vou;

-Boa viajem e que Athena esteja com você; o Grande Mestre falou.

-Obrigado; o cavaleiro agradeceu, deu uma breve reverencia e saiu a passos rápidos do templo. –"Quem será essa garota para o mestre ficar tão perturbado com a existência dela?"; ele se perguntou intrigado.

-Aonde vai com tanta pressa Aioros?

Parou, ao deparar-se com o cavaleiro de Peixes, que pareceu surpreso ao lhe ver ali.

-Estou saindo em missão Alister, mas o que é isso? –ele perguntou, apontando para a lateral direita da face do cavaleiro.

-Nada não; Alister respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Não me diga que apanhou de novo da Eurin? –Aioros perguntou incrédulo, ao ver as exatas cinco marcas dos dedos da amazona na face do cavaleiro.

-Ela e essa mania de deixar marcas; Alister falou, num resmungou. Fora apenas ser gentil ao dar um **'bom dia'** a amazona, a sua maneira, mas ainda sim e ela lhe virava um tapa certeiro.

-O que fez dessa vez Alister? –o sagitariano perguntou, abafando o riso.

-Só fui dar bom dia a ela; ele respondeu, como a expressão mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

-Só? –o cavaleiro perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

-Oras, não tenho culpa se tenho o habito de cumprimentar as pessoas dando um beijo; Alister respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Alister. Alister; Aioros falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Essa sua mania de bancar o sedutor incorrigível ainda vai lhe causar problemas. Às vezes eu me pergunto se você não é o guardião da armadura errada. Quem sabe se fosse Escorpião não daria mais certo; ele comentou.

-Hei, deixa o Cadmo lá em Milos que eu fico aqui; o cavaleiro falou prontamente, deixando evidente que não queria concorrentes por perto e Cadmo era o que se poderia dizer de um atentado terrorista a alto-estima de qualquer um.

-Sem comentários, mas agora tenho que ir; Aioros falou, não podendo se demorar.

-Até mais e boa viajem; Alister desejou, vendo-o descer rapidamente as escadas sumindo de vista. –"Droga, esqueci de perguntar pra onde ele ia"; ele pensou, emburrado ao entrar em seu templo, era melhor colocar gelo no rosto antes que ficasse marca;

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Mestre Aioros aonde vai? –Garahn perguntou, vendo-o entrar em disparada em seu templo, retirando uma mala de baixo da cama e começando a jogar algumas roupas nela.

-Tenho que sair em missão e, por favor, Garahn não precisa me chamar de mestre; Aioros pediu pela enésima vez.

Era sempre assim, só por ser um cavaleiro de ouro as pessoas haviam pegado o habito de chamá-lo de '**mestre'**, ele e Garahn já eram amigos há muito tempo. Haviam treinando juntos para serem cavaleiros, mas o amigo não pudera concorrer a armadura já que perdera o braço, tendo de substituí-lo por uma prótese mecânica. O pior de tudo fora quando o mesmo invadira o ultimo templo, tentando pegar a taça dourada com o sangue de Athena.

Antes de deusa morrer a 200 anos atrás, enchera uma taça dourada com seu sangue e que ficava numa sala lacrada e protegida pelo Grande Mestre. Como o liquido tinha um poder místico, dando o poder de devolver a vida de alguém. Garahn pensou que poderia usar uma pequena porção que fosse, na época, sua mão estava com sérios problemas de saúde. Numa atitude desesperada, ele invadiu o ultimo templo, mas mal conseguiu passar da porta com a taça, sendo barrado por uma infinidade de cavaleiros.

Intercedera com o Grande Mestre pedindo que considerasse os motivos que o levaram a isso, mas não conseguiu aliviar a pena, ele passara um bom tempo trancado na prisão de pedra do Cabo.

Agora que ele sairáq de lá, estava sob sua supervisão e lhe ajudava com o treinamento de Aiolia.

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim mestre Aioros; Garahn brincou, provocando-o.

Aioros serrou os orbes para ele, vendo-o rir ainda mais da expressão contrariada do cavaleiro.

-Mas o que vai fazer com Aiolia? –Garahn perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Droga, sabia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa; Aioros resmungou, dando um leve tapa na testa. –Você pode cuidar dele pra mim, se eu deixá-lo com Shura de novo, esses dois vão destruiu o santuário ou se matar; ele completou.

-Mestre Shura parece um pouco imaturo ainda para cuidar de Aiolia; Garahn comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Não se preocupe, ele é um bom cavaleiro, apenas não consegue ficar vivo um dia se tiver que treinar Guilherme e Aiolia junto; Aioros falou rindo, lembrando-se do que o italianinho aprontara das ultimas vezes para provocar o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, deixando evidente que irritá-lo agora era um hobby.

-Realmente, tem de ser um santo para não matar o neto do Giovanni; Garahn falou.

-Dê um desconto, ele só quer se divertir um pouco; Aioros falou, enquanto fechava a mala.

-Pegando essência de flor-de-lotus do templo do Mestre Shaka e fazendo uma bomba caseira pra jogar no templo de Capricórnio? –Garahn perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Detalhes. Quando queríamos fazíamos um pouco pior; ele comentou, gesticulando displicente.

-**MANO**; a voz do leonino soou pela casa.

-**AQUI**; Aioros respondeu, pegando no guarda-roupa algumas peças de roupa, para tomar um banho rápido antes de sair.

-Vai viajar? –Aiolia perguntou com um sorriso iluminado, enquanto entrava no quarto.

-Vou, mais Garahn vai cuidar de você; o cavaleiro respondeu, vendo-o torcer o nariz. –E não quero saber de você e Guilherme fazendo bomba caseira para infernizar o Shura, senão vou te deixar de castigo uma semana fazendo abdominal na Encosta de Bejunte; ele completou, com um sorrisinho perverso.

-Você não faria isso, faria? –Aiolia perguntou, fazendo beicinho e escondendo-se atrás de Garahn.

-Me tente; Aioros respondeu.

-Ahn! Bem, espero que você faça uma boa viajem; o aspirante a cavaleiro de Leão falou, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Bem, vamos deixá-lo agora então; Garahn falou, puxando o garoto para fora do quarto.

Aioros assentiu, vendo a porta se fechar. Entrou rapidamente no banheiro. Logo estaria pegando o avião e partindo para o Brasil.

**II – Dia Agitado.**

Olhou-se no espelho novamente, jogando um pouco mais de água sobre a face. Precisava parar de pensar ou iria surtar, ou melhor, enlouquecer. Não agüentava mais passar noites e noites em claro por causa daqueles sonhos; ela pensou.

Franziu o cenho, os orbes castanhos pareciam opacos, sem todo aquele brilho que possuíam quando era mais nova. Sem preocupações, sem metade das responsabilidades que tinha agora e sem aqueles malditos sonhos;

Afastou-se da pia, pegando uma toalha sobre um aparador no banheiro e enxugou o rosto. Teria de ir para a Pinacoteca pela manhã receber as encomendas que chegariam da Grécia.

Ainda se perguntava de onde o consultor de artes do estado, havia tirado a idéia de mandar trazer da Grécia, peças raras das artes gregas para expor na pinacoteca aquele mês, mas não reclamava. Iria ter mais trabalho ao organizar a exposição, providenciar convites, coletiva de imprensa, entre outras coisas, porém sua paixão pela Grécia compensava qualquer coisa.

Entrou rapidamente no quarto, vestindo uma calça social preta e uma blusinha azul clara, colocando por cima da mesma um blazer preto e saiu do apartamento. Ainda se perguntava como aquela cidade conseguia ser tão fria, se nem nevar, nevava; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça.

-Bom dia, Seu Zé; ela falou, cumprimentando o porteiro.

-Bom dia Sheila; ele respondeu, sorrindo. –Vai para Pinacoteca agora?

-Vou, mais um dia cheio sabe; ela brincou, assoprando a franja enroladinha que caia sobre seus olhos.

-Bom trabalho então;

-Obrigada; a jovem respondeu, acenando e saindo.

Desceu ao estacionamento para pegar o carro. Só esperava não pegar nenhum engarrafamento àquela hora. Se não só chegaria depois das nove lá.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Sr Kinaros, seus documentos estão em ordem; um fiscal do aeroporto falou, ao consultar os documentos do cavaleiro, descobrindo que ele não passava de um Marchant que vinha para o Brasil com um carregamento de peças antigas do museu da Grécia, que seriam expostas na Pinacoteca do Estado de São Paulo ainda aquele mês.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu, guardando os mesmos no bolso interno do sobretudo. –Agora se possível poderia me dizer aonde posso pegar as peças, fiquei de eu mesmo levá-las?

-Por favor, me acompanhe; o Sr falou, indicando-lhe o caminho.

Iriam até uma sala da Alfândega, onde as coisas eram descarregadas e conferidas, para saber se não era alguma espécie de contrabando de drogas ou peças falsificadas; Aioros pensou. Agora sua única preocupação era retirar a urna da armadura de lá e levá-la para o hotel. Antes de deixar as peças na Pinacoteca.

Durante o vôo, lera o conteúdo da pasta, descobrindo que a garota que procurava era Curadora na mesma. Ela se chamava Sheila, trabalhava há bastante tempo lá, fazendo estagio na Pinacoteca para a faculdade de Belas Artes o que lhe ajudara a ganhar o cargo de curadora.

O relatório que recebera, dizia que ela tinha uma variação de cosmo diferente dos demais e isso poderia chamar a atenção. A maior preocupação de Shion era o fato de uma nova Gigantomaquia estar se aproximando.

Entendeu o que ele quis dizer, se ela não fosse uma amazona em potencial deveria pelo menos ser a reencarnação de uma titanaide, porém mal sabia ele que o destino reservava outras coisas para essa missão.

**III – Gato Grego.**

Subiu a escadaria da entrada da pinacoteca com pressa, tentando fazer com que o copo de café que tinha em mãos, não derramasse no chão de tacos nem uma gota sequer. Passou pelo balcão principal cumprimentando Alice, a recepcionista.

-Sheila, espera; Alice chamou, indo até ela.

-Algum problema? –a jovem perguntou, parando.

-Rafael quer falar com você; ela falou, com um sorriso maroto.

-O que esse idiota quer agora? –Sheila perguntou, revirando os olhos. Ainda se perguntava como aquele idiota pretensioso havia conseguido o cargo de professor ali, sendo que a única coisa que ele fazia era flertar com as alunas do curso de artes.

-Bem, é melhor você se entender com ele. Acho que ele quer algum convite para a abertura da exposição; Alice sugeriu casualmente.

-Ele que não conte com isso, se depender de mim, ele não passa a menos de vinte quilômetros de cada peça; Sheila respondeu em um resmungou. –Mas vou pra minha sala, por favor, me avise quando o Marchant de Atenas chegar; ela pediu.

-Claro; Alice respondeu, afastando-se.

-"Mais essa agora, só falta ser um daqueles Srs idosos que mal se agüentam em pé, que vai me bombardear com uma papelada de documentos da alfândega, seguro e todo esse lixo"; Sheila pensou, tomando um gole de café. –"Preciso perder esse vicio, se não, não vai ser por causa dos sonhos que eu não durmo e sim cafeína demais no sangue"; ela pensou, subindo as escadas de mármore próximo a entrada, em direção a parte administrativa da Pinacoteca.

-Sheila, querida. Que surpresa vê-la aqui; uma voz sedutora soou no alto das escadas.

-É uma pena que não posso dizer o mesmo, Rafael; ela rebateu, com um olhar envenenado. –"Mais essa, ter de aturar o mauricinho metido a conquistador logo de manhã é pedir para que eu cometa um crime";

-Alice lhe avisou que eu queria falar com você? –ele perguntou, seguindo-a pelo corredor. Nem um pouco abalado com a resposta atravessada.

-Falou; Sheila respondeu, enquanto revirava a bolsa em busca da chave de sua sala.

Finalmente; ela pensou, achando a chave e rapidamente abrindo a porta, na esperança de ter tempo de fechá-la antes que o outro entrasse, mas isso não foi possível.

-Então, eu gostaria de saber se você me autoriza a levar as minhas alunas para uma aula na galeria das peças Gregas? –ele perguntou, sentando-se confortavelmente na cadeira em frente a mesa da jovem.

**-O QUE?** –ela berrou, quase cuspindo o café que acabara de levar aos lábios. Deixou o copo em cima da mesa, antes que fizesse uma besteira.

-Você sabe, detesto dar aulas incompletas e mostrar aquela Srtas as belezas da arte grega é indispensável; Rafael continuou, com falsa inocência.

-"Sei as belezas que você quer mostrar. Céus, como alguém pode ser tão infame?"; Sheila se perguntou, não dando um minuto de atenção ao monologo que o rapaz fazia para convencê-la.

Suspirou aliviada ao ouvir o telefone tocar, atendeu-o mesmo sob os protestos de Rafael, que queria atenção exclusiva.

-Alô;

**_-Sheila, o Marchant já chegou;_** Alice falou.

Sheila franziu o cenho, porque ela tinha a leve impressão de que a recepcionista estava suspirando e com um sorriso nada decente nos lábios. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser só impressão.

-Pode pedir para subir, já estou na minha sala; ela respondeu.

**_-Está certo;_** Alice falou, despedindo-se rapidamente e desligando.

-Cof! Cof! Co! – Rafael fingiu uma tosse seca com o intuito de lhe chamar a atenção. –Poderíamos voltar aos meus interesses?

-Não; Sheila respondeu, com um olhar cortante.

-Não? –ele perguntou, surpreso.

-Tenho uma reunião agora e não tenho tempo pra isso;

-Então, posso passar aqui depois e podemos resolver isso; Rafael sugeriu com um sorriso insinuante.

-Também não, se você quer fazer bonito para suas amantes colegiais, faça em outro lugar. Não quero você perto da exposição das peças gregas e de preferência não tome mais meu tempo com isso; Sheila vociferou, perdendo qualquer resquício de paciência.

Abriu a porta com brusquidão sem notar a presença de um rapaz loiro de orbes verdes pronto para bater na porta.

-Tenha um bom dia Rafael; ela completou, mandando-o sair.

-Igualmente; ele respondeu contrariado, levantando-se e saindo.

-Idiota; a jovem resmungou, pronta para fechar a porta, quando uma mão segurou a mesma, impediu-a de fechar.

-Com licença Srta; Aioros falou, um tanto quanto constrangido pela cena.

-Me desculpe, não vi o Sr ai; Sheila falou, sem graça.

Céus, como não pode vê-lo ali. Será que junto com as peças vindas da Grécia resolveram mandar um Deus Grego de brinde? –ela se perguntou, lançando um olhar dos pés a cabeça do cavaleiro, sem um mínimo de discrição.

-Bem, suponho que seja a Srta Sheila? –ele perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Eu? Ah sim. Sou eu mesma; ela falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Muito prazer, sou Aioros Kinaros e vim resolver com a Srta o descarregamento das peças; ele explicou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-"Certamente, que o prazer é todo meu"; a jovem pensou, abrindo um largo sorriso. –O prazer é meu, mas pode me chamar apenas de Sheila, não é necessário toda essa formalidade; ela brincou.

-Como quiser; Aioros respondeu, num breve assentimento.

-Mas entre, por favor; ela falou, indicando a ele a cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

-"Uhn, ao contrario do que pensei, não deve ser tão ruim ficar verificando documentos de seguro e desembargue das peças"; a curadora pensou, dando a volta na mesa e se sentando.

Essa exposição definitivamente prometida...

**Continua...**


	2. Um pouco de história

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. A Sheila é uma criação minha, em homenagem a uma grande amiga que esta fazendo aniversário.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Fic de presente para a Margarida.**

**

* * *

**

Asas Douradas de um Santo Anjo

**Capitulo 2: Um pouco de história.**

**I – Telas e historia.**

-Como pode ver Sr Kinaros; Sheila começou, enquanto andavam pelos corredores e ela lhe mostrava a disposição das obras de arte e a sala aonde as peças iriam ficar.

-Pode me chamar só de Aioros; Aioros pediu, já bastava Garahn com aquela de mestre, fazendo-o se sentir um Sr de cem anos, agora até ela não; ele pensou.

-Tudo bem; a jovem falou, sorrindo. Era bem melhor, chegava a ser um pecado alguém tão jovem, bonito e com todos os quesitos para ser o genro que sua mãe pediu a Deus, ser chamando de Sr. –Ahn! Como dizia, essa sala é destinada apenas as obras do pintor Almeida Junior; ela explicou.

-Interessante; Aioros murmurou, aproximou-se dos quadros surpreendendo-se ao ver na maioria delas a mesma garota retratada.

-Ela se chama Maria Laura; Sheila explicou, notando o interesse do cavaleiro.

-Como?-ele perguntou confuso.

-Almeida Junior, ou melhor, José Ferraz de Almeida Junior, nasceu em Itu uma cidade aqui perto. Ele foi um dos pintores que mais se destacaram no século XIX, o estilo dele aparentemente é simplista, por retratar casas de sítios e pessoas em seu dia-a-dia, como trabalhando em lavouras, colheitas de café, mas foi por essa simplicidade que o destacou. Isso é claro, e seu amor declarado por Maria Laura; Sheila explicou.

-Era a esposa dele? –o cavaleiro perguntou interessando.

-Não, eles eram primos, mas desde pequenos tinham esse afeto um pelo outro, porém quando atingiu a idade para casar, ela foi prometida a um outro homem, mesmo o amando. Durante toda sua vida e até antes da morte, ela foi sua musa, por isso aparece na maior parte de suas obras. Alguns livros dizem que eles eram amantes, por isso o marido dela o matou em frente a um hotel em Piracicaba, alegando legitima defesa da honra; ela explicou.

-É uma pena que tenha terminado de forma tão trágica; Aioros comentou, enquanto caminhava pela sala, vendo as outras telas. –Mas as obra são muito bonitas mesmo. Como se chama esse?

-O Descanso do Modelo; ela respondeu, ao ver o quadro que retratava uma sala de um ateliê, onde o pintor estava em frente a uma tela e um cavalete e a seu lado, uma mulher, seminua, jazia sentada num banco em frente ao piano, porém mantendo contato visual direto com ele. –Esse quadro já foi pintado mais duas vezes em tamanhos diferentes;

-Realmente, muito fascinante; o cavaleiro comentou.

-Mas venha, vou lhe mostrar as outras salas; ela falou, indicando-lhe o caminho. Aioros assentiu, seguindo com ela.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Escondeu-se entre um dos pilares de mármore daquela galeria para não ser visto. Viu uma garota e um rapaz passarem bem próximo de onde estava.

-"Deve ser ela"; ele pensou, com os orbes serrados.

Fora muita sorte descobrir que o santuário estava atrás de uma garota que poderia ser a chave dos mistérios da próxima Gigantomaquia, se conseguisse chegar até ela, antes que algum emissário do santuário fosse mandado ali, poderia garantir que dessa vez seu mestre tivesse sucesso e Chronos ficaria lhe devendo isso para sempre;

Os orbes negros cintilaram, aqueles cavaleiros pagariam caro por repudiá-lo. Ainda teria sua chance de lutar novamente contra aquele cavaleiro de Sagitário, que fora o causador de sua expulsão do santuário.

Poderia ser o mais forte de todos os cavaleiros, se aquele fedelho não entrasse em seu caminho, descobrindo que a muito ele vinha tramando contra o santuário e fazia parte dos seguidores de Chronos, mas quando os selos fossem rompidos e a batalha começasse os Santos de Athena não seriam páreo para os doze Titãs liderados por Céos. E ele teria sua desforra, mas por hora, era melhor chegar a garota.

**II – O Telefonema.**

Voltaram a sala da jovem, visivelmente cansados pela caminhada. Sheila lhe levara para conhecer a pinacoteca toda, incluindo também as estatuas de mármore e metal existentes no jardim. Nunca pensou que aquele lugar fosse tão grande.

-Ahn, posso te oferecer uma água, café, alguma coisa? –ela perguntou, encaminhando-se para um aparador próximo a janela, onde havia uma bandeja com isso.

-Eu aceito uma água, obrigado; Aioros respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a mesa dela, não sem antes, retirar o pesado sobretudo, já estavam chegando ao meio-dia e a temperatura aumentara. Pendurou-o na cadeira, abrindo os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca, aliviando um pouco a pressão em seu pescoço.

-Aqui está Aioros; Sheila falou, porém estancou quando o cavaleiro virou-se em sua direção. –"Por todos os deuses desse mundo, como esse cara consegue ficar mais bonito a cada minuto?"; ela se perguntou, engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando agir normalmente o que era um pouco difícil naquele caso. O cavaleiro exalava uma sensualidade quase inocente, porém extremamente perturbadora.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu, pegando o copo das mãos dela.

-Me desculpe se estou sendo indiscreta, mas porque curiosidade, porque resolveu ser Marchant? –Sheila perguntou, sentando-se em sua cadeira, com uma xícara cheia de café puro. Sem duvidas agora precisava de uma dose extra de cafeína.

-Bem...; Aioros começou. E agora, por essa não esperava. Ele pensou. –Digamos que é algo que já vem de família; ele respondeu, se fosse ver não estava errado, afinal, o legado dos cavaleiros já estavam em sua família há muitos anos, embora a pergunta dela fosse sobre outra coisa.

-Interessante, hoje em dia são poucas as famílias que mantêm tradições, que não faça parte da máfia italiana; ela brincou.

-Quem sabe; ele respondeu de forma enigmática.

**-SHEILA, OUVI DIZER QUE UM GATO GREGO** chegou e...; Carolina falou, abrindo a porta num rompante, mas parou ao ver que ela estava acompanhada. –Her! Licença; ela falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

Sheila arregalou os olhos, querendo se enfiar em baixo da mesa, sentiu a face incendiar-se ainda mais diante do sorriso sem graça do cavaleiro, que estava tão ou mais constrangido que ela.

-Desculpe, não sabia que estava em reunião; a jovem de cabelos negros falou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, ao receber um olhar retalhador da amiga.

-Tudo bem; Sheila balbuciou.

-É melhor eu voltar depois; Carolina falou, fechando a porta rapidamente e saindo correndo.

-Garota estranha; Aioros comentou, sem entender o porque dela sair correndo.

-Você não viu nada ainda; Sheila respondeu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ambos encararam-se durante alguns minutos, simplesmente sem saber o que falar, quando o celular no bolso interno do sobretudo tocou.

-Ahn, com licença; ele falou, atentando ao telefone. –Alô;

-**_AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? –_**a voz alterada do cavaleiro de Capricórnio soou irritada do outro lado.

-Shura? –Aioros perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-**_Não, o coelhinho da páscoa; _**ele respondeu irônico.

-Dormiu do lado errado da cama de novo, por acaso? –o sagitariano provocou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-**_Aioros não abuse na minha paciência, seu irmão esta me enlouquecendo; _**ele respondeu.

-O que? –Aioros perguntou surpreso, havia deixado Aiolia com Garahn. Ah não; ele pensou. –O que Aiolia fez dessa vez?

-**_Aquele pestinha jogou um lagarto na minha cama; _**ele vociferou.

-Lagarto? –Aioros perguntou, tentando abafar o riso, mas foi em vão. –Só isso?

-**_SÓ ISSO? Como você pode dizer SÓ ISSO? _**–Shura falou, indignado.

-Shura tenha paciência, Aiolia ainda é uma criança. De um desconto a ele; o cavaleiro falou paciente.

-**_Aioros você não esta entendendo, eu até daria um desconto bem pequeno, mas ainda sim um desconto, se ele não tivesse se juntado com o diabinho do Giovanni contra mim; _**Shura respondeu, com os punhos serrados.

-Ahn, isso já não é problema meu, se quiser resolver isso fale com Giovanni era para ele estar cuidando de Guilherme;

-**_Giovanni esta na Itália; _**Shura respondeu contrariado.

-Agora entendi, você ficou de babá de novo; o sagitariano provocou.

-Olha aqui, se você não voltar, de onde quer que você esteja, para dar um jeito nesse seu irmão, eu vou mandá-lo para o tártaro;

-Não posso, estou no Brasil; ele respondeu, ficando sério.

**_-O que? Porque?_** –Shura perguntou espantado.

-Ahn! Vai haver uma exposição de obras de artes aqui e o Shion me mandou trazer as peças; Aioros avisou.

**_-Aiolos, tá ficando doido... Espera, já entendi, saiu em missão de novo?_** –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Foi isso mesmo; ele respondeu.

**_-Está certo, pode deixar então que eu dou um jeito no seu pestinha;_** Shura falou, com um sorriso diabólico.

-Olha lá o que vai fazer, se tiver algum problema com Aiolia, fale com Garahn. Não quero saber de vocês dois rolando no chão pra se matarem; o sagitariano avisou.

_**-Pode deixar, não precisa se preocupar comigo; **_

-Não me preocupo com você, me preocupo com o que o Leo pode fazer com você; Aioros respondeu.

_**-Hei;**_

-Até mais Shura; o cavaleiro falou, impaciente, desligando o celular ao notar o olhar curioso da jovem sobre si. –Ahn me desculpe, era um amigo; ele esclareceu.

-Tudo bem; Sheila falou sorrindo, achando interessante as expressões do cavaleiro ao falar no telefone, ainda se perguntava como ele conseguia ser tão encantador até mesmo quando ficava sério.

-Bem acho que já lhe ocupei demais, é melhor eu ir, creio que a Srta vai almoçar e não quero atrapalhar; ele falou, levantando-se.

-Imagina; a jovem falou, levantando-se. –Tem alguma coisa para fazer mais tarde? –ela perguntou.

-Não, pretendia voltar para o hotel e organizar os documentos de exportação, porque? –Aioros perguntou.

-Porque não vem almoçar comigo, depois posso te mostrar a cidade; Sheila sugeriu.

-Eu, bem... Realmente não quero incomodá-la, você deve ter muitas coisas para fazer, pra ficar perdendo tempo comigo; ele falou, sem graça.

-De maneira alguma, não é incomodo nenhum; a jovem falou, pegando a blusa e vestindo-a. –Vem comigo, vou te mostrar alguns lugares interessantes por aqui; ela falou, seguindo para fora da sala com ele.

Entreabriu os lábios como se fosse contestar, porém a jovem não lhe deu tempo. Bombardeando-lhe com uma infinidade de informações sobre a história da cidade, lugares e coisas interessantes, enquanto iam para o estacionamento. Franziu o cenho ao passarem pela recepção e a jovem recepcionista lhes lançar um sorriso no mínimo impróprio pra menores de dezoito anos, mas era melhor não comentar nada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Droga, aquele idiota chegou primeiro, mas como não senti sua presença?"; o espectro de Chronos se perguntou, ao ver a garota e Aioros saírem da pinacoteca indo até o estacionamento, onde entraram no mesmo carro. –"Não vou deixar esse idiota passar na minha frete, não mesmo"; ele pensou, com os orbes faiscando de ira.

**III – Ipiranga.**

Fora um dia cheio de surpresas; ela pensou, nunca imaginou que ao sair de casa para trabalhar aquela manhã, iria se deparar com a encarnação linda e perfeita de um Deus Grego, na frente de sua sala e depois ainda sairia para almoçar com a divindade, que mostrou-se um exímio cavalheiro e muito encantador durante o almoço.

Agora estavam dando uma volta, o que lhe dera a idéia de levá-lo ao parque do Ipiranga, pegou a avenida do Estado, que poderia chegar mais rápido. Fora uma idéia meio repentina, mas o dia estava quente e os dois pareciam dois anormais andando de roupa social em meio ao parque, onde as pessoas vestiam-se com vestidos, bermudas e camisetas regatas, porém não fazia muita diferente; ela pensou, sem se importar.

-Você nasceu em Atenas mesmo, Aioros? –Sheila perguntou, enquanto retirava os sapatos de salto para pisar na grama.

-Não, nasci em Kinaros, uma ilha próxima a Santorini; ele explicou.

-Por isso seu nome é Kinaros? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Acho que sim; o cavaleiro respondeu, com um meio sorriso. A verdade é que nunca havia reparado nessa coincidência. –E você é daqui mesmo?

-Sou, apesar de São Paulo ser uma cidade agitada, eu gosto de viver aqui; ela respondeu.

Voltou-se para a jovem com um olhar intrigado. Teve a impressão de ver um brilho azulado insinuar-se nos orbes dela, mas deveria ser só impressão a sua; ele tentou se convencer.

Continuaram a caminhada conversando sobre coisas banais. Andando pelo parque, que por si só, já transmitia uma atmosfera boa.

**IV – Avisos.**

Chegou em casa com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa da sala, indo para o quarto. A noite já caia lá fora e seu dia havia sido melhor do que algum dia sonhara. Entrou no banheiro, tomando um rápido banho e voltando para a sala, onde havia deixado as correspondências.

-"Estranho, sem remetente"; ela pensou, ao ver um envelope em branco. Abriu-o, curiosa.

**É melhor tomar cuidado com quem esta a seu lado.**

**Nem sempre sorrisos gentis e palavras serenas são sinônimo de confiança.**

**Tome cuidado.**

-Mas o que significa isso? –Sheila se perguntou, sentindo um estranho arrepio correr-lhe as costas. Aquilo não era um bom sinal e seus sentidos nunca mentiam.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Deixou o carro com o manobrista do hotel e subiu rapidamente para o apartamento. Ainda se perguntava como o santuário tinha tamanha influência em outros países a ponto de ter ganhado de brinde uma cobertura no Hilton Palace, mas era melhor não reclamar das excentricidades do Grande Mestre por enquanto.

Jogou o sobretudo em um sofá na ante-sala e encaminhou-se para seu quarto. Precisava urgentemente de uma cama, ainda se perguntava como aquela garota tinha tanta energia para andar daquela forma, não que estivesse reclamando, pelo contrario, era interessante ouvi-la falar.

Ela falava com tamanha empolgação sobre tudo, que lhe contagiava. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto deitava-se. As Deusas do Destino pareciam bem empenhadas em lhe tirar da rotina, mas pela primeira vez, não estava nem um pouco incomodado com essa missão.

**Continua... **


	3. O Universo Conspira

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação única e exclusiva minha de presente para uma grande amiga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Asas Douradas de um Santo Anjo**

**Capitulo 3: O Universo Conspira. **

**I-O Sonho.**

Não era necessário virar para ver quem era, o barulho clássico dos saltos do sapato alto tocando o chão de tacos era inconfundível; Alice pensou, vendo a garota de cabelos castanhos entrar com um copo de café nas mãos, pronta para mais um dia de trabalho.

-Bom dia Alice; Sheila a cumprimentou com um largo sorriso.

-Bom dia; a recepcionista respondeu, notando a garota mais disposta do que o comum. –Nossa, dormiu bem ou com alguém? –ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, lembrando-se que a garota sairá na hora do almoço no dia anterior com o grego e só voltara no final do dia.

-Disse alguma coisa? –Sheila perguntou, piscando algumas vezes completamente aérea ao que ela disse.

-Nada não, esquece vai; Alice falou gesticulando displicente. Sabia que ela não falaria nada, mesmo que fosse verdade.

Sheila deu de ombros, encaminhando-se para sua sala. O dia seria cheio e pela primeira vez em muito tempo não acordara no meio da madrugada devido a algum sonho perturbador.

**Alguns dias atrás...**

Remexeu-se aflita na cama, um baixo gemido escapou de seus lábios, enquanto agarrava-se fortemente aos travesseiros.

Sabia que era só abrir os olhos e acordaria, mas dessa vez queria ir até o fim e descobrir se o que tinha eram meros sonhos ou algo mais.

**-Sonho-**

Caminhava com passos incertos por um lugar estranho, era como se estivesse dentro de uma caverna, o cheiro de umidade era irritante. Viu apenas um ponto de luz mais à frente e continuou a caminhada.

Abraçou-se instintivamente, sentindo um vento gelado bater contra seu corpo, só agora notando que usava um fino vestido branco cuja barra tocava-lhe os pés e os cabelos jaziam soltos. Para a sua surpresa não eram mais castanhos e cacheados, e sim, um tom de rosa claro, os fios eram lisos e caiam numa cascata volumosa pelas costas, passando da cintura.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, deveria estar naquele tipo de sonho que você sabe que é você ali, mas se vê com outro corpo, como se fosse outra pessoa.

Continuou a andar, até chegar numa espécie de beira de rio. Um arrepio correu suas costas. Não deveria estar ali, sabia disso, mas como ir embora?

-Duas moedas de prata ou uma de ouro; uma voz rouca falou.

Tremeu, voltando-se rapidamente em direção a voz. Como não notara aquela barca ali?

Céus! Sabia que não devia ter aceitado o convite de Carolina para ir assistir a peça **'O Alto da Barca do Inferno'** do Gil Vicente na semana passada. Agora estava sonhando com isso e o que tudo indicava, estava indo para a barca do inferno e não do céu.

Será que encontraria ali também, um diabo que falara 'Ora pois"? -ela se perguntou, quase rindo disso.

-Duas moedas de prata ou uma de ouro; o barqueiro insistiu, lançando-lhe um olhar gelado. Os olhos dele eram negros e profundos, literalmente de gelar o inferno;

Respirou fundo, era melhor falar alguma coisa. Sozinha ali já era medonho, agora aquele cenário não ajudava em nada, para aliviar seus calafrios.

Piscou confusa ao ver duas moedas de ouro serem arremessadas para dentro da barca e o barqueiro voltar-se em outra direção, como se olhasse por sobre seu ombro.

-Vamos logo, não temos toda a eternidade para perder aqui;

Era uma voz feminina, mas nunca a tinha ouvido antes. Virou-se de lado, vendo uma garota aparentemente da mesma idade que si, cabelos Royal e orbes acinzentados. Sem duvidas, nunca a vira antes.

-Podem entrar; o barqueiro falou, após constatar que as moedas eram realmente de ouro.

Viu a garota entrar e lhe olhar impaciente, provavelmente lhe esperando. Deu de ombros, pior do que já estava não iria ficar... Ledo engano.

O barco começou a seguir uma fraca correnteza. Deu um grito surpreso, porém surpreendeu-se mais ainda por não ouvir sua própria voz, ou sentir seus lábios se moverem.

Varias mãos seguravam as bordas do barco, mãos cadavéricas e aparentemente sem vida. Assustou-se ao olhar para a garota, notando-a impassível como se ver aquilo fosse algo normal de se ver.

Engoliu em seco, encolhendo-se dentro do barco ao ver não muito longe, um imenso portão de ébano com detalhes de pedras escapadas e bem próximo a ele, um cão de três cabeças gigante.

Definitivamente não deveria ter assistido aquela maratona de Predador e Alien com Carolina, a garota já tinha alguns gostos meio excêntricos para filmes de terror e literalmente lhe arrastava para o mesmo barco.

Estranhamente o cão não se moveu quando a barcaça aproximou-se do portão de ébano, porém o mesmo sim. Um som estridente ecoou por todo o local, irritando-lhe os ouvidos. As portas abriram-se para que passassem.

Teve vontade de pedir para descer no ponto final, mas isso não parecia uma idéia muito inteligente quando lembrou-se que se havia um cão, poderiam haver outras coisas piores.

-O que vieram fazer aqui? –uma voz imponente e feminina soou na entrada, antes mesmo que pudessem descer.

-Sabes muito bem Imperatriz; a garota de cabelos royal falou, num tom petulante. Franziu o cenho, intimamente não gostando nada-nada desse tom.

Desceram da barcaça e segundos depois ela já havia desaparecido. Começou a seguir a garota indo parar somente em um grande salão.

Parecia um castelo, tétrico, mas um castelo; ela pensou, correndo os olhos pelo local.

-Diga logo o que quer aqui Hekates e com ela? –uma jovem de longas melenas negras e orbes verdes perguntou, lançando um olhar envenenado as duas.

-Controle a língua ferina Imperatriz, se Hades a tolera, nós não; Hekates vociferou.

As duas fitaram-se mortalmente, enquanto ela mantinha-se alheia a tudo. Estranhamente reconheceu aquele lugar, muitas vezes já sonhara que estava ali, não de maneira tão real como agora, mas o reconhecia.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –uma voz pacifica soou pelo salão, enquanto passos calmos e delicados se aproximavam.

Os archotes presos à parede pareceram reduzir a luz quando uma mulher entrou, seus olhos eram azuis, mas tão profundos quanto uma noite sem estrelas.

-Senhora, nossos cumprimentos; Hekates falou, fazendo uma breve reverencia, sabendo que tamanha cordialidade para com Nix, irritava mortalmente Perséfone.

-Não há necessidade de tantas formalidades, mas a que se deve a presença de vocês aqui? –a Deusa da Noite perguntou.

-Gostaríamos de falar com o Imperador, creio que Harmonia já deve ter se adiantado, mas o tempo é chegado; ela falou, séria.

-Entendo, me acompanhem, vou leva-las até ele; Nix falou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Sheila, Sheilaaaa. Oh Sheila;

Piscou confusa, deparando-se com o olhar preocupado de Rafael sobre si. Preocupado. Puff. Desde quando ele se preocupava com algo que não fosse conveniente; ela pensou, franzindo o cenho.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, tomando um gole de café, fazendo uma breve careta ao sentir que o liquido descia frio por sua garganta.

-Você esta bem? –ele perguntou.

-Estou; Sheila respondeu.

-Você parecia longe, parada ai no meio da escada com o olhar perdido; Rafael comentou, casualmente.

-Só estava pensando no que tenho de fazer... "Antes fosse isso mesmo"; ela completou em pensamentos.

Definitivamente precisava parar de pensar nessa historia de sonhos durante o expediente.

-Ta certo, mas então...; Ele começou, passando os dedos entre os cabelos, arrepiando mais os fios, fazendo a típica pose de garotão caminhando no calção da praia num dia de calor sufocante.

-O que quer? –Sheila perguntou, já desconfiando que toda essa preocupação tinha um motivo.

-Como fica o lance dos convites? –Rafael perguntou, com um sorriso charmoso, do tipo, arrasa corações.

-A pré-venda é no final do mês, vinte e cinco reais por pessoa aqui e vinte e dois pela net com o Visa; ela falou, terminando de subir as escadas.

-Sheila; Rafael chamou, seguindo-a, não dando-se por vencido.

-Tenha um bom dia; a jovem completou cantarolando, enquanto rapidamente fechava a porta, impedindo-o de entrar. –"Cara folgado";

Jogou a bolsa em cima da cadeira, indo abrir as janelas. Não eram oito horas ainda, chegara mais cedo para conferir os papeis da exposição que Aioros deixara no dia anterior.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo uma brisa suave chocar-se contra sua face.

Dormira como um anjo durante a noite, ou melhor, sonhara com um. Se bem que, esse anjo estava mais para Deus Grego do que anjo, mas era mero detalhe; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

Afastou-se indo até sua mesa. Sentou-se, espreguiçando-se manhosamente, era hora de começar a trabalhar; ela pensou, pegando os papeis na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha.

**II – Falta Uma.**

Respirou fundo, andando quase arrastado até o banheiro. Para quem tinha o habito de acordar antes do galo cantar, tinha a impressão de ter sido atropelado por titãs.

Ah claro, estava tendo uma ótima noite de sonhos, quando aquela porcaria de celular tocou. Pensou que fosse algo importante e atendeu. Era Shura surtando de novo, dessa vez porque fora colocar a mão dentro da geladeira para pegar sabe-se lá o que e um caranguejo literalmente saltara de lá, grudando a pinça em seu nariz.

Não precisava nem falar quem tivera a idéia e quem executara; ele pensou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Só esperava encontrar o santuário inteiro quando voltasse.

Ligou o chuveiro, enquanto retirava a calça de cetim que usara para dormir, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do banheiro, para em seguida entrar em baixo da água.

Um baixo gemido escapou de seus lábios, arqueou as costas apoiando as mãos na parede, sentindo todos os músculos reagirem ao toque delicado da água quente sobre sua pele, relaxando cada célula tensa ali existente.

Respirou fundo, simplesmente esquecendo de tudo a sua volta. Teve a impressão de ouvir o interfone tocar, mas deveria ser só impressão, até que uma luz parece acender-se em sua mente.

-"Droga, sabia que estava esquecendo de algo"; ele pensou.

Lembrou-se que o gerente do hotel avisara que se quisesse, o café seria servido na suíte e antes de levantar já mandara trazer, concluiu que fosse isso, balançou a cabeça para os lados, agora que estava relaxando, teria de sair dali.

Desligou o chuveiro, enquanto pegava uma toalha que havia pendurado na porta do Box, enrolando-a na cintura e saindo. Encontrou uma outra em cima de um aparador, passou-a rapidamente pelos cabelos, apenas para impedir que molhasse todo o corredor. Jogou-a sobre o ombro, encaminhando-se para a ante-sala.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Franziu o cenho ao conferir pela décima fez a nota da alfândega. Ali estavam registradas vinte peças de pequeno porte e doze estatuas de bustos representando divindades mitológicas, mas pelo que conferira estava faltando uma peça, que não fora especificada.

Revirou a mesa cheia de folhas encontrando um pequeno post-it amarelo com o endereço do Hilton Palace, não sabia se aquilo era um mero engano, mas Aioros deveria saber o que estava acontecendo, a alfândega não iria indicar um número de peças e depois, mandar outro menor. Era melhor resolver isso.

Olhou para o relógio na parede e suspirou, começara o dia bem; Sheila pensou, pegando o post-it e levantando-se. Só tinha um jeito de resolver isso e seu limite de paciência em dias estressantes não lhe permitia esperar até o marchand dar sinal de vida ali.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Mas que droga"; Aioros pensou, enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Não teve tempo nem de parar para colocar uma roupa, iria surtar se não abrisse aquela porta, parecia que a pessoa do outro lado queria derruba-la na base da batida; ele pensou.

-Já vai; falou com a voz beirando a irritação.

Abriu a porta num rompante, pronto para xingar quem quer que fosse do serviço de quarto por aquilo, quando estancou surpreso ao deparar-se com a jovem de melenas castanhas.

-Shei-la; ele balbuciou, sem saber o que fazer.

Fechar a porta e ir trocar de roupa, ou mandar ela entrar e depois ia se trocar. Eis a questão?

-Ahn! Acho que não é uma boa hora, não é? –ela falou, com um meio sorriso, que estava bem longe de ser 'sem graça' pela situação, pelo contrario.

Com um olhar tipo 'raio X' fez uma bela varredura do ambiente a frente. Definindo todos os limites.

-Eu, bem... Entra ai, só me da um minuto; Aioros falou, abrindo mais a porta para que ela pudesse entrar.

-"Céus, se eu morrer hoje, morro feliz, pois não vou precisar ir pro céu, para encontrar com um Deus"; a garota pensou, observando-o de soslaio.

-Ahn! Fica a vontade, já volto; ele falou, gesticulando nervosamente, enquanto praticamente corria para o quarto.

-Cuidado para não deixar a toalha cair; Sheila falou em tom baixo, porém ele estancou no corredor como se tivesse ouvido.

Olhou para o teto assoviando displicentemente como se não houvesse acontecido nada, vendo-o retomar a caminhada. Definitivamente, só o olhar que lhe lançara era capaz de derrubar a toalha; ela pensou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

**III – O que nos separa nos aproxima.**

Viu de longe a garota de cabelos castanhos entrar no Hilton Palace. Definitivamente isso não era uma coisa boa, enquanto aquele idiota posava de galã projeto de bom-moço ele tinha seus problemas redobrados, pois em momento algum conseguia uma brecha para se aproximar dela.

Precisava se aproximar, conquistar-lhe a confiança e depois nem que fosse a força descobrir o que aquela fedelha estava escondendo. O santuário não iria se preocupar tanto com alguém desinteressante que vivia num país praticamente ignorado pelos Deuses Gregos, do nada. Tinha alguma coisa nela e mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com a Gigantomaquia, seus instintos diziam que não poderia perder tempo e iria até os extremos para descobrir tudo .

Atravessou a avenida sorrateiramente, sabia que o hotel era muito bem conceituado com câmeras e sensores a cada metro cúbico. Viu o manobrista levar o carro para a garagem e segui-o a pé.

Começaria a agir, só para colocar um terror na jovem e dar um aviso aquele idiota, de que ele não era o único interessado na garota por ali.

Sabia que ela ficara abalada na noite passada. Ninguém em sã consciência conseguiria ficar indiferente ao receber um bilhetinho delicado como o que lhe mandara, agora incriminar o possível salvador dela, seria genial; ele pensou, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Ahn, desculpe...; Aioros balbuciou, retornando a ante-sala, vendo a jovem olhar distraidamente para uma revista sobre uma mesinha de centro entre as poltronas.

-Imagina; Sheila falou, com um sorriso calmo. –"Sem duvidas esse é o genro que mamãe pediu a deus"; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

Entreabriu os lábios para tentar falar algo, mas parou, ouvindo alguém bater na porta. Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Estava a um passo de chutar aquela porta se ouvisse alguém bater nela novamente; ele pensou, fechou os olhos momentaneamente, respirando fundo, enquanto caminhava até lá.

Ouviu um riso abafado da jovem, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava sentindo. Estranhamente isso lhe acalmou, distraindo-lhe a atenção.

-Pois não? –perguntou seco, abrindo a porta.

-Bom dia Senhor, aqui esta o café que pediu; um garoto de pouca idade falou, indicando um carrinho, com tudo o que um belo _breakfast_ requeria e ironicamente preparado para duas pessoas.

-Pode entrar; Aioros falou, dando-lhe passagem.

O garoto pediu licença, rapidamente entrando na suíte, cumprimentando a jovem com um breve 'bom dia', seguiu até uma mesinha próximo a sacada na ante-sala, colocou as coisas organizadamente sobre a mesa e deixou o quarto.

-Ahn! Aceita tomar café comigo? –ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador, voltando-se para a jovem, após fechar a porta.

-Já tomei café, obrigada, mas aceito uma xícara; sem duvidas, precisava de uma dose redobrada de cafeína agora.

Indicou-lhe a mesinha, vendo-a levantar-se e seguir consigo. Duas cadeiras estavam dispostas em volta da mesa. Gentilmente puxou uma para que a jovem se sentasse, antes de dar a volta, sentando-se na outra.

-Então, a que se deve a sua vista? –o cavaleiro perguntou, enquanto servia-lhe.

-Aioros, acho que ocorreu algum erro com a documentação que me entregou ontem; Sheila começou, bebendo um pouco de café, sem notar que o cavaleiro quase engasgara.

-Erro, como assim erro? –Aioros perguntou, voltando-se para ela com um olhar preocupado. –"Que inferno, esqueci que a armadura estava catalogada na ficha de entrega"; ele pensou, com os punhos serrados em baixo da mesa.

-Creio eu que seja um engano, porque esta faltando uma peça; ela explicou.

-"Droga, e agora?"; Aioros pensou, instintivamente passando a mão de maneira nervosa pelos cabelos. Não podia simplesmente falar para ela **'Olha! Não se preocupe, é só a minha armadura de ouro que eu trouxe para o hotel'**; ele não pode reprimir o pensamento sarcástico;

-Aioros, tudo bem? –Sheila perguntou, notando-o perturbado com o que dissera.

-Ahn! Por acaso essa peça tem alguma descrição?- ele perguntou casualmente.

-Não, esse é o pior. Creio que você deve ter conferido tudo antes de trazer, mas nesses aeroportos é bem possível que alguma coisa seja extraviada; ela falou com pesar.

-Infelizmente não sei nada sobre isso Sheila; ele falou com pesar, embora não quisesse mentir para ela, simplesmente não podia contar a verdade... Não ainda. –Mas vou averiguar isso direito, se veio mesmo esse número de peças ou esta realmente faltando alguma;

-Está certo, entre em contato comigo quando tiver uma resposta; a jovem pediu, terminando de tomar o café.

-Não se preocupe, eu entro;

-Bom não vou lhe incomodar mais; Sheila falou, levantando-se.

-De maneira alguma; Aioros respondeu prontamente, a acompanhando. –Mas me permita acompanha-la até lá embaixo; ele sugeriu.

-Eu não q-...;

-Não é incomodo algum; ele falou, instintivamente aproximando-se e tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, impedindo-a de continuar.

Um pesado silêncio recaiu sobre os dois, que não arriscavam dar um passo sequer para se afastarem. Até que por fim, ele afastou-se, notando incomodado um brilho azulado insinuar-se entre os orbes da jovem. Não era só impressão a sua, vira mesmo aquela transformação no dia anterior; ele pensou.

-Vamos então; Aioros falou, com um sorriso gentil, tentando amenizar a tensão que se formara, ao afastar-se bruscamente.

-...; Sheila assentiu, silenciosamente, com a face levemente aquecida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Bateu as mãos sobre as roupas tirando o pó, porém a graxa não foi capaz de tirar. Praguejando mil maldições afastou-se rapidamente do carro, ao ver o manobrista aproximar-se para pegar o veiculo e levar a sua dona.

Escondeu-se entre um pilar de concreto, vendo o carro afastar-se.

-"Perfeito, tudo como planejei"; ele pensou, com um sorriso satisfeito, olhando para um pequeno controle em suas mãos. Era só apertar aquele pequeno botãozinho vermelho e o sensor de movimento seria ativado.

Não estavam em Sete de Setembro, porém iriam ter muitos fogos de artifícios queimando no céu daqui a pouco.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam parados na recepção do hotel esperando o carro da jovem chegar. O clima entre eles estava bem mais ameno do que durante o tempo que estiveram no elevador.

-Vai para a pinacoteca agora? –Aioros perguntou, enquanto seguia com ela até o carro, as portas de vidro abriram-se quando eles se aproximaram.

-Vou, tenho algumas coisas para resolver lá, com o lançamento da nova exposição; Sheila respondeu sorrindo.

O carro chegou, abriu a porta do passageiro para colocar a blusa, antes de se despedir e dar a volta.

-Ahn! Poderia lhe convidar para almoçar. Não conheço a cidade, mas...; Ele parou, olhando-a com certa expectativa, mantendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, de maneira meio hesitante, quase tímida, porém extremamente encantadora.

-Será um prazer; ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Aioros retribuiu o sorriso, porém ele logo morreu, ao ver de soslaio uma sombra passar rapidamente pela lateral do hotel, isso não era nada bom, tinha um pressentimento estranho.

Virou-se rapidamente para a jovem, vendo-a começar a fechar a porta.

-Sheila n-...; Ele não teve tempo de completar a frase.

Num rápido movimento correu até a jovem puxando-a para trás de um pilar. A porta do carro fechou-se sozinha, porém uma forte explosão aconteceu. O calor e as ondas vibratórias foram tão fortes que as portas de vidro quebraram-se em milhões de fragmentos.

Apertou-a forte contra o peito, protegendo-a de qualquer estilhaço. Sentiu-a tremer, agarrando-se a sua camisa, mas não se importou. Sabia que alguém havia feito aquilo para lhe dar um aviso, mas não perdoaria o infeliz por querer usar a jovem para isso.

O alarme do carro disparou enquanto ele pegava fogo. Vários seguranças do hotel aproximaram-se correndo com extintores químicos para extinguir as chamas. O gerente aproximou-se num estado de histeria evidente ao ver o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo nunca ocorrera em nenhum dos hotéis da Hilton antes.

-Sheila; Aioros chamou suavemente, afastando-se parcialmente.

Ela ergueu a cabeça hesitante, sentia-se atordoada com o que acontecera. Deparou-se com os orbes verdes tentando lhe passar segurança, mas suas pernas simplesmente fraquejaram e sua visão escureceu.

Amparou-a rapidamente com os braços, impedindo-a de cair. Observou-a atentamente, tentando certificar-se de que fora só um desmaio ou se ela se ferira de alguma forma. Franziu o cenho ao ver o ombro dela levemente aranhado, provavelmente algum estilhaço que não conseguira desviar, lhe acertara.

Suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

-Senhor; o gerente aproximou-se.

-Sim; Aioros falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Vamos resolver isso imediatamente, não se preocupe. Iremos investigar o que aconteceu e logo um carro de policia estará chegando para fazer a ocorrência;

-Está certo, estarei no meu quarto; ele avisou.

-Quer que chamemos um médico? –o gerente perguntou.

-Não, eu mesmo resolvo isso; Aioros respondeu, caminhando lentamente por sobre os cacos, tomando o devido cuidado para não escorregar.

Entrou no elevador, esperando pacientemente as portas se fecharem e o mesmo subir até a suíte na cobertura.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Delicadamente colocou-a sobre a cama, ouvindo-a suspirar e instintivamente agarrar-se a si. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a respiração quente da jovem chocando-se contra sua face e seus lábios a milímetros de distancia dos dela.

Afastou-se lentamente, tentando não acordá-la. Era melhor esperar um pouco, tinha de resolver algumas coisas antes; ele pensou.

Cobriu-a com um lençol fino, afastando-se, indo para a ante-sala.

Rapidamente pegou o celular, discando alguns números. Logo ouviu alguém do outro lado atender.

_**-Alô;**_

-Por gentileza, gostaria de falar com o Thiago; Aioros pediu, retirando de dentro do sobretudo que deixara na poltrona, um pequeno post-it verde com um nome e números escritos.

_**-Quem gostaria?**_

-Sagitário; limitou-se a responder.

**_-Sou eu mesmo, é um prazer conversar com o senhor, mestre Aioros; _**a voz do outro lado soou animada, típica de um garoto que mal entrara na adolescência e tinha os cavaleiros de ouro como seus heróis. Só que sem capas ou cuecas vermelhas pra fora da calça.

-Pode me chamar só Aioros; o cavaleiro falou, dando um baixo suspiro. Até ele;

**_-Aconteceu alguma coisa?_** –Thiago perguntou.

O rapaz do outro lado da linha, não contava com mais de dezesseis anos, sendo um dos importantes emissários do santuário no Brasil. Ele trabalhava como editor Junior na revista Veja, uma das mais conceituadas em todo o estado. Devido a isso, tinha muitos contatos, um ótimo agente do santuário que poderia passar despercebido em qualquer situação.

-Aconteceu sim, uma bomba explodiu no carro da Sheila há alguns minutos atrás; Aioros explicou.

_**-A garota da pinacoteca?**_

-Isso mesmo;

**_-Pode deixar mestre Aioros, vou colocar uma equipe para investigar isso. Deseja mais alguma coisa?_** –o garoto perguntou empolgado, como se aquela fosse a primeira missão que estivesse dando suporte a um cavaleiro de ouro.

-Preciso que a ficha com as peças catalogadas no aeroporto seja refeita, com um numero a menos e que a presença da armadura seja completamente apagada. Ninguém a viu e ninguém sabe sobre ela;

_**-Está certo, lhe enviarei uma cópia assim que terminar;**_

-Obrigado;

_**-Disponha;**_

Momentos depois, já havia desligado o celular. Suspirou cansado, ligando-o novamente e discando um novo numero.

-Pinacoteca do Estado, Bom dia; a voz de Alice soou do outro lado.

-Bom dia; Aioros respondeu, respirando fundo. –Aqui é o Aioros Kinaros, só gostaria de avisar que a Srta Sheila não ira comparecer o resto do dia devido a alguns compromissos de ultima hora; ele falou.

-Senhor Aioros; Alice falou, parecendo surpresa com a ligação do jovem. –Algum problema? –ela perguntou curiosa, tentando descobrir o que estava realmente acontecendo.

-Não, problema algum. Apenas Sheila e eu temos alguns compromissos. A Srta saba, almoço e negócios e coisas do tipo. Então, possivelmente ela só retorne no final do dia, quem sabe amanhã; ele completou, tentando ser o mais casual e displicente.

-Entendo, claro que entendo; ela falou, com um sorriso malicioso do outro lado da linha que não passou despercebido. –Deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado e tenha um bom dia; Aioros falou, antes que ela pudesse responder o telefone já estava mudo.

Deixou o celular sobre um aparador no corredor, enquanto retornava ao quarto. Parte das coisas estavam resolvidas. Deparou-se com a jovem ainda dormindo. Aproximou-se cauteloso, vendo-a ressonar baixinho, abraçada fortemente a um travesseiro.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, observando-a atentamente. Instintivamente, tocou-lhe a testa com a ponta dos dedos, afastando a franja enroladinha. Afastou a mão rapidamente, vendo-a remexer-se.

Notou que o ombro da jovem fora ferido, devido ao fato dela estar com uma blusa de alçinhas, a mesma não ficara danificada, mas isso não era muita vantagem se julgar o pequeno corte sobre o ombro.

Tocou-o delicadamente, ouvindo um baixo gemido dos lábios dela, que remexeu-se mais na cama. Afastou-se um pouco, conferindo se ela estava realmente dormindo. Colocou a mão completamente sobre o ombro. Ouviu-a resmungar, batendo a mão sobre a sua, querendo afasta-lo.

Rapidamente elevou seu cosmo curando por fim o corte, como se ele nunca houvesse estado ali.

Tornou a cobri-la com o lençol, deixando-a descansar. Provavelmente ela acordaria agitada depois; ele pensou, dando a volta na cama. Pesou por um instante, dando de ombros, talvez ela não fosse se importar se ficasse por ali mesmo; concluiu, deitando-se no espaço que restara da cama.

**Continua... **


	4. Doze contra Doze

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação unica e exclusiva minha para essa saga, em homenagem ao niver da minha grande amiga Margarida.

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Asas Douradas de um Santo Anjo**

**Capitulo 4: Doze Contra Doze.**

**I – Luna.**

**Um dia Hiperion o senhor supremo do sol, iluminado e majestoso, uniu-se com Teia, senhora dominadora da luz e do fogo. O universo entrou em harmonia abençoando esta união. Desse enlace nasceram Hélios, Eos e Luna, tão iluminados quanto os pais. **

**Após a Titanomaquina, Hélios tornou-se o senhor do Sol, correndo os céus com sua carruagem flamejante, enquanto suas irmãs, Eos a doce aurora que cai sobre os vales ao nascer de um novo dia e Luna, a jovem de quatro fases tornaram-se guardiãs.**

**Mulheres de fibra que jamais deixaram de lutar por seus objetivos, mesmo que para isso tivessem que por vezes, deixar seus sentimentos de lado para fazer o que realmente era certo.**

**A cada duzentos a trezentos anos uma nova Gigantomaquia se inicia. Deuses e Titãs de enfrentam numa batalha ferrenha. A ultima que ocorreu a exatos trezentos anos atrás fez com que esses três jovens enfrentassem seus progenitores, porém muitos saíram feridos e suas almas jamais foram como eram antes.**

**Agora uma nova guerra esta para começar, doze contra doze. Doze Titãs contra doze Santos de Athena, aquele que vencer leva o direito de decidir o destino dessa Terra, que estará dividida entre continuar a existir e ser destruída.**

**O que o destino reserva para essa nova batalha, ou o que as Deusas do Destino andam tecendo para mortais e imortais é algo incerto, como o andar em um corredor escuro, que somente o tempo vai dizer quando a luz chegaram...**

**II – A Adaga do Destino.**

Sentiu um calor gostoso lhe envolvendo. Respirou fundo, uma deliciosa essência de **_uomini_** invadiu-lhe as narinas. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, sabia perfeitamente quem era o dono daquele cheiro.

Definitivamente estava sonhando, porque aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Sentir aquele corpo bem talhado e definido junto ao seu, as pernas entrelaçadas de maneira casual e a respiração quente em seu pescoço. É, um sonho; ela concluiu.

Remexeu-se um pouco na cama sentindo um par de braços fortes estreitarem-se em sua cintura e uma onda de torpor abraçar-lhe, fazendo com que caísse novamente no sono, sendo levada por Hypnos para o reino dos sonhos.

**-Sonho-**

-Não seja cabeça dura Hades; exasperou a jovem de melenas douradas.

-Olha como fala Harmonia; Hades vociferou.

Já havia um bom tempo que estavam discutindo sobre a mesma coisa, até ouvirem a porta da biblioteca abrir-se para Nix e duas jovens que a acompanhavam.

-Agora entendo porque Perséfone esta com aquele humor de cão; Hekates falou, sarcástica.

Hades voltou-se para ela com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa. Não era de hoje que as divindades sabiam do ciúme mortal que a imperatriz nutria sobre a amizade secular entre o marido e a filha de Afrodite.

-Com licença, vou deixa-los agora; Nix avisou, se retirando. Era melhor deixar que eles se entendessem sozinhos.

-O que quer Hekates? –Hades perguntou de maneira fria.

-Creio que apenas ressaltar os argumentos de Harmonia, sobre sua falta de bom senso; ela respondeu em tom de provocação.

-Perdeu seu tempo. Não vou retroceder em minha decisão; ele avisou, veemente. A ponto de mandar alguém para o Tártaro se tentasse lhe convencer a deixar Athena ficar tranqüila na terra com seus cavaleiros, sem nenhum de seus irmãos despertando ao acaso, para faze-la mostrar serviço como guardiã; ele pensou com certo sarcasmo.

-Hades; Harmonia falou em tom de aviso.

-Creio que você tem mais coisas para fazer, não é? –o Deus dos Mortos perguntou num tom frio, voltando-se para ela.

-Já entendi; Harmonia resmungou, pegando a deixa para ir antes que ele perdesse os últimos resquícios de calma.

Num breve menear, deixou o salão. Esperaria outra oportunidade para tentar conversar com ele e faze-lo desistir daquele absurdo; ela pensou.

-O que quer? –Hades perguntou, vendo que as duas ainda permaneciam ali.

-Imperador, sabes que não vai triunfar se iniciar uma guerra contra Athena, não é? –Hekates perguntou, séria.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –ele perguntou, irritando-se com a ousadia dela.

-Apenas quero que saibas que enquanto Harmonia, Aurora e Nick estiverem ao lado de Athena nem a trindade é capaz de fazer frente a elas; a jovem falou.

-Porque esta me dizendo isso? –Hades perguntou.

É claro que sabia disso, mas admitir que três garotas que não tinham um quarto de sua idade e poder, eram as causas de suas maiores dores de cabeça, seria um grande passo na escala evolutiva que ainda não pretendia dar.

-Quero apenas que saiba. Era só isso que tinha a falar. Com licença; Hekates falou de maneira amável, característica pouco comum de sua personalidade, antes de deixar o local.

-Imperador; tremeu ao ouvir o tom da própria voz. Todas as vezes que sonhava com a mesma coisa, nunca ouvia a própria voz, mas agora era diferente e isso lhe dava medo.

Ele virou-se em sua direção, como se só agora houvesse lhe notado ali. Os orbes verdes e frios pareciam enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma, engoliu em seco não pode sentir-se intimidada e sim, impelida a se aproximar.

-O que queres? –Hades perguntou, com ar entediado, pensando ter se livrado de todos os seus visitantes 'indesejados'.

-Tenho algo a lhe pedir, meu senhor; ela falou, aproximando-se com um olhar felino.

As portas fecharam-se com brusquidão, como se um forte vento houvesse movido as pesadas portas de ébano obrigando-as a fecharem-se. Estavam completamente sozinhos e sem nenhum inconveniente por perto.

-...; Hades assentiu para que ela continuasse.

As luzes se reduziram conforme ela se aproximava. Uma aura de sensualidade a envolvia, que estranhamente não estava ali antes, da mesma forma que aquela aura rosada que a envolvia, mas que aos poucos tornava-se vermelha como o brilho da lua cheia, quando erguia-se imponente no céu.

-Quero que me de a adaga do destino; ela falou, parando tão perto dele que seus corpos quase se tocavam, numa evidente provocação.

-Ficou louca? Quem pensas que é para ter tal artefato em seu poder? –Hades perguntou, porém não moveu um músculo para se afastar ao sentir o corpo da jovem colar-se ao seu, sem demonstrar temor algum.

-Me diga vós, quem sou para tal atrevimento? –ela provocou, com os lábios a milímetros de distancia dos dele, enquanto seus dedos entrelaçavam-se em uma das mechas negras que caiam sobre o ombro.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –ele perguntou, afastando-se evidentemente perturbado.

-Ouviste o que Hekates disse e sabe que Harmonia esta certa. Sabes que vai perder se insistir nessa guerra; a jovem ressaltou.

-Não preciso que me digas o que fazer; ele vociferou.

-Não, não precisa, mas já disse, desejo apenas a adaga e sua autorização para banhar-me nas águas do Lete; ela completou, de maneira enigmática.

-O Lete? –Hades perguntou, pela primeira vez demonstrando surpresa.

-...; A jovem assentiu.

Agora entendia aonde ela queira chegar, mas ainda sim era um absurdo querer justamente aquilo; ele pensou.

-Esta tão fraca assim para desejar isso? –Hades perguntou, aproximando-se com um olhar intenso e indecifrável.

-Vossa majestade sabe que sim, a ultima batalha foi demais para mim, meu cosmo já não é mais o mesmo; ela respondeu.

-Poderia extingui-lo de uma vez agora mesmo; o imperador falou, agarrando-a pelo pescoço num rápido movimento.

Ela arfou em busca de ar, sentindo os pés deixarem de tocar o chão. Deparou-se com os orbes verdes enegrecidos e uma aura tão fria quanto à própria morte o envolver.

Controlou a respiração, voltando-se para ele com um olhar confiante. Estava certa do que queria e não seria ele a mudar sua opinião.

-Se vossa majestade achar que isso é o certo; ela falou, relaxando o corpo e abrindo os braços, rendida.

Ouviu um baixo resmungo dele e o mesmo soltou-lhe bruscamente, fazendo com que caísse de encontro ao chão. Com um olhar altivo e provocante, levantou-se.

-Então?

-Você já sabe qual a paga para isso? –ele perguntou.

-Sei e estou disposta a pagar; a jovem respondeu.

-Venha comigo; Hades falou.

Num delicado movimento de mãos, as portas abriram-se, seguiu-o para fora da sala, sentia a cada passo a temperatura baixar cada vez mais, porém estranhamente isso não lhe incomodava. Era como se já estivesse acostumada com isso.

Chegaram a um largo salão, alguns archotes com velas acesas jaziam nas paredes de pedra. No meio do salão, um lago de águas prateadas.

Hades aproximou-se do mesmo, ergueu parcialmente a túnica, abaixando-se, de forma que com a ponta dos dedos pudesse tocar a superfície prateada. Uma nevoa ergueu-se e um ponto dourado acendeu-se no meio das águas, tomando a forma de uma adaga de lamina afiada e dourada.

Aquela era adaga do destino, a única arma criada pelas mãos do próprio Caos, com o poder de matar qualquer divindade, mesmo estas estando em corpos mortais, a adaga tinha o poder de anular seu cosmo divino, tornando-o completamente vulnerável a um ataque direto, porém tal artefato também existia para outras finalidades.

-Ainda pode retroceder; ele falou sem olhar para trás.

Ela não respondeu. Mantendo-se impassível, afastou as alças finas do vestido, sentindo-o escorrer pelo corpo, indo até o chão, os fios rosados caíram pelas costas e busto, parcialmente encobrindo-lhe os seios.

A pele alva iluminou-se com o reflexo prateado e a imagem de uma lua crescente formou-se no topo de sua testa, parcialmente coberta pela franja.

Os pés tocaram o chão gelado, enquanto se aproximava do lago, entrando nas águas prateadas.

Hades observou-a com atenção, até vê-la chegar ao meio do lago, tomando a adaga entre as mãos, viu a lamina emitir um brilho dourado que logo transformou-se numa explosão de energia.

Não havia mais volta; ele pensou.

**III – A Quem Proteger.**

Sentiu uma dor muito forte no ventre. Encolheu-se na cama emitindo um baixo gemido de dor. Sentiu as lágrimas correrem furiosamente por sua face. Simplesmente não queria sentir aquilo, mas não podia evitar.

Uma energia reconfortante lhe abraçou, aliviando aquela dor insuportável.

Deveria estar sonhando ainda, abriu um olhou com certa cautela, sentindo uma respiração quente e a ponta de um nariz roçar-lhe a curva do pescoço.

A sensação era tão boa, mas algo em seu subconsciente dizia que aquilo não era para estar acontecendo; ela pensou.

Como num filme corrido, as coisas foram surgindo em sua mente.

Sairá mais cedo para o trabalho, depois descobrira que uma peça estava faltando e por ultimo fora até o Hilton Palace falar com Aioros. Até ai tudo bem, mas quando estava para entrar no carro, o mesmo simplesmente explodira.

Explodira, um arrepio correu por suas costas, depois disso tudo ficou escuro.

Abriu os olhos completamente, deparando-se com uma cena constrangedora e no mínimo impossível de ser explicada, porém bastante interessante, isso não podia negar.

Tentou cautelosa virar-se para o lado, mas um par de braços fortes estreitaram-se ainda mais em sua cintura.

Engoliu em seco. Estava numa cama, com um desconhecido. Deus grego, mas desconhecido. Colada a ele de forma que suas respirações se confundiam e as pernas permaneciam entrelaçadas.

Virou-se parcialmente deparando-se com a expressão serena do cavaleiro. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, definitivamente ainda iria descobrir como ele conseguia até mesmo dormindo ser tão encantador.

Tocou-lhe a face suavemente, ouvindo-o suspirar. Não, não estava sonhando; ela pensou, de certa forma satisfeita por descobrir isso. Deixou a ponta dos dedos correrem pela tez bronzeada suavemente, temendo acordá-lo.

Viu as pálpebras se moverem e afastou-se. Fechou os olhos rapidamente como se estivesse realmente dormindo. Esperaria ele acordar e depois perguntaria o que estava acontecendo. Seria melhor assim; ela pensou.

Aioros acordou, imediatamente engolindo em seco ao deparar-se com a situação que estavam. Como isso acontecera? –ele se perguntou, lembrando-se que deitara-se ali um pouco para descansar e espera-la acordar, porém não pensou que fosse acabar dormindo e o pior, tinha a leve impressão de que sentira um cosmo diferente manifestando-se no ambiente que imediatamente reagiu com seu cosmo, não sabia se era o dela ou não, mas teria de descobrir e logo.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, provavelmente o gerente do hotel; ele pensou. Procurou afastar-se da jovem de maneira que ela não acordasse, já teria coisas demais para explicar sem incluir aquela situação inexplicável que se encontravam, então era melhor resolver as outras primeiro. Levantou-se da cama, indo rapidamente atender a porta.

Abriu a mesma deparando-se com o gerente do hotel, com um olhar cansado, provavelmente devido aos acontecimentos literalmente bombásticos de algumas horas atrás; ele pensou, só agora notando que já passavam do meio dia.

-Senhor Kinaros, podemos conversar? –ele perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo tipo tigelinha.

-...; Aioros assentiu, abrindo completamente a porta para que ele entrasse, para em seguida, indicar-lhe uma das poltronas na ante-sala.

-Senhor Kinaros; o gerente começou.

-Aioros, por favor; o cavaleiro pediu, sentando-se na poltrona de frente a ele.

-Aioros, sinto muito mesmo, isso nunca aconteceu antes nesse hotel e duvido que em algum outro da rede; ele falou. –A policia chegou e descobriram que a explosão foi causada por um detonador programado por um sensor de movimento instalado abaixo da porta do passageiro; o gerente explicou.

-Entendo; Aioros murmurou. –Pegaram o responsável?

-Infelizmente não, todas as câmeras do estacionamento foram destruídas, não conseguimos ver quem era, mas a policia já esta investigando e vamos pegá-lo, não se preocupe; ele afirmou.

-Está certo; o cavaleiro falou, dando um discreto suspiro. Sabia que policia alguma ia ser capaz de pegar o individuo que causara aquilo, mas não iria comentar isso com ele.

-E o hotel se responsabiliza por qualquer gasto medico e do seguro do automóvel da senhorita; o gerente completou.

-Ela esta bem e se possível gostaria que esse problema do seguro fosse resolvido o mais breve possível; Aioros falou, com ar sério e porque não dizer sombrio.

-Pode deixar, agora não vou mais incomoda-lo, se tiver mais alguma informação lhe avisarei; ele falou, levantando-se.

-Obrigado; o cavaleiro agradeceu, acompanhando-o até a porta.

-Até breve; o gerente falou, se despedindo e partindo.

Viu-o abrir a porta do elevador, entrando em seguida. Precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem, simplesmente não esperava por essa agora. Fora um aviso, era evidente, mas quem será que seria louco o suficiente para tentar algo do tipo? –ele se perguntou, voltando ao quarto.

Parou na porta, vendo-a debruçada na sacada com um olhar perdido, os cachos dos longos cabelos castanhos moviam-se levemente com o vento. Aproximou-se cauteloso, não querendo assusta-la.

-Sheila; Aioros falou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Uhn! A jovem murmurou, virando-se rapidamente para ele assustada, como se estivesse completamente imersa em pensamentos e só agora se desse pela presença dele.

-Desculpe, não quis assusta-la; ele falou, com um olhar sereno.

-Ahn! Tudo bem; ela respondeu, sentindo a face incendiar-se ao lembrar-se do que acontecera há poucos minutos atrás antes dele acordar.

-Como esta se sentindo? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Bem; a jovem respondeu, sem saber o que dizer.

Sentia algo diferente na presença dele, não sabia o que era, mas isso lhe atordoava. Deu-lhe as costas, debruçando-se novamente na guarda da sacada, vendo-o de soslaio, parar a seu lado.

-O gerente veio a pouco avisar que o hotel ira resolver os pormenores do seguro; ele falou, tentando estabelecer algum dialogo entre eles.

-Eles sabem quem fez aquilo? –Sheila perguntou, tendo um mau pressentimento.

-...; Aioros negou com um aceno. –Mas não se preocupe, isso não ira acontecer de novo; ele falou, veemente.

-Como pode ter certeza? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar indagador.

Estava confusa, a forma como ele falava era como se pudesse mudar o mundo e não apenas garantir que nenhum maníaco solto por ai colocasse novamente uma bomba em seu carro.

-Porque eu não vou deixar; o cavaleiro respondeu, aproximando-se dela.

Recuou um passo encontrando a guarda da sacada a reter-lhe o caminho. Ele tinha um olhar diferente, mais intenso, hipnotizante.

Shion lhe mataria se soubesse que estava de alguma forma envolvendo-se emocionalmente com aquela que deveria apenas proteger, mas era simplesmente impossível não se render a isso.

Uma aura rosada envolveu a jovem como se reagisse a presença dele. O tempo pareceu parar, as batidas dos corações eram agitadas, ansiosas. As respirações chocavam-se em suas faces a cada passo que se viam mais próximos.

-Aioros; ela sussurrou, sentindo a embriagante essência de _uomini_ invadir-lhe as narinas de maneira atordoante.

-Não importa o que aconteça, não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça; ele sussurrou, com os lábios a milímetros de distancia dos dela.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, porém tal replica morreu em seus lábios quando sentiu os dele sobre os seus, num beijo intenso, avassalador.

Envolveu-lhe a cintura com um dos braços, aconchegando-a no calor de seu corpo. Sentindo o próprio coração bater desenfreado diante daquele momento único que viviam e não se importavam com mais nada que acontecia porta afora.

Hesitante, enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, dando um baixo suspiro entre seus lábios. Para em seguida, com passos incertos entrarem novamente no cômodo.

**IV – Contar ou não contar.**

Ouviu-a suspirar aconchegando-se melhor entre seus braços. Deixou as mãos correrem suavemente pelas costas nuas, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se ao seu toque. Estreitou os braços em torna da cintura dela, tendo apenas um fino lençol de cetim branco a envolver-lhes os corpos.

Precisava contar a ela o que estava fazendo ali; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. Contar a ela que não era um marchand que veio da Grécia apenas para trazer algumas peças antigas do museu e sim um cavaleiro enviado pelo santuário para descobrir quem ela era realmente.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, agora não poderia voltar e dizer ao mestre que a missão fracassara. Não sabia o que o santuário realmente queria com a jovem, mas não pretendia voltar se isso colocasse sua vida em risco, mesmo que isso representasse para si a mais alta traição tanto para com seus princípios quanto para tudo que aprendera desde que se tornara cavaleiro.

-Uhn! Que cara séria é essa? –Sheila perguntou, com a voz sonolenta, despertando lentamente.

Voltou-se para a jovem, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente. Detestava mentiras e não pretendia mentir para ela, não depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles nas ultimas horas.

-Estava pensando; Aioros respondeu.

-Não era em algo bom pelo visto; ela comentou, tocando-lhe o topo da testa, vendo-o com o cenho levemente franzido.

Desanuviou a expressão, dando um meio sorriso.

-Não, não é isso; ele respondeu.

-Sei; ela falou, com um olhar descrente, enrolando-lhe melhor no lençol, sentando-se na cama.

-É sério; o cavaleiro falou, sentando-se e puxando-a para o seu colo. –Mas posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Você já fez; a jovem respondeu, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, apenas assentiu para que ele continuasse.

-Antes de trabalhar na pinacoteca, você fazia o que? –ele perguntou, querendo distrai-la antes de contar a verdade.

-Eu vivia em São Bernardo onde estudava, não é muito longe daqui, mas digamos que a pinacoteca sempre foi meu playground, onde eu gostava de estar com minha família; ela respondeu.

Fechou os olhos vendo estranhos flash surgirem em sua mente, imagens de seus sonhos e de coisas que sabia já ter vivido. Era estranho, sentia algo diferente querendo despertar dentro de si.

-Você esta bem? –Aioros perguntou preocupado, sentindo-a tremer e suar frio.

-...; Sheila assentiu, mas levou a mão até a cabeça, sentindo uma dor insuportável lhe atingir. Sempre que tinha algum _de_ _ja_ _vu_ sentia essas dores, mas não tão fortes como agora.

Seus olhos tornaram-se opacos e tudo escureceu...

**V – O Lete.**

Viu o corpo inerte cair em meio às águas, uma nuvem vermelha formou-se em volta a jovem, a adaga pendeu das mãos dela, indo cair no fundo das águas. Aproximou-se rapidamente, ignorando o fato da túnica ficar completamente encharcada com isso.

Ela realmente fora até o fim com essa loucura; Hades pensou, pegando-a no colo, para tirá-la dali.

Todos os ferimentos de seu corpo e alma fechavam-se aos poucos. Uma aura rosada a envolvia, os cabelos aos poucos perdiam o tom rosado, tornando-se castanhos, fartos cachos formavam-se aonde eram apenas fios lisos.

-Luna. Luna. Ainda me pergunto, quem é mais inconseqüente. Você ou Harmonia? -ele murmurou, envolvendo-a em uma capa negra, para deixar o local.

Sabia que uma nova Gigantomaquia estava por vir. Falara com Caos não fazia muito tempo, o onipotente os alertara sob um possível conflito entre Deuses e Titãs novamente. Sempre que uma guerra dessas acontecia muitos saiam feridos, por mais mesquinhos que fossem os propósitos de alguns de seus irmãos, se os deuses perdessem tal batalha o mundo dos mortais e dos imortais seriam abalados e possivelmente destruído.

Sabia que Athena já estava movendo seus cavaleiros de forma que eles estivessem preparados para isso.

Harmonia, Aurora, Nick, Hekates e Selene não permitiriam que nada acontecesse aos mortais que protegiam, porém sabia que a jovem Luna não estava mais em condições de fazer parte desse grupo de rebeldes, como chamava as deusas que de alguma forma interviram muitas vezes em seus planos de destruir a terra.

Selene abusara de mais na última guerra, voltara-se abertamente contra Hiperion e Téia o que resultou em graves ferimentos não só em seu corpo imortal cujo poder era capaz de ser rapidamente restabelecido, mas em seu cosmo.

Fitou a face pálida da jovem enquanto seguida pelos corredores escuros. Ainda se perguntava como Hiperion e Tea conseguiram voltar-se contra aquele ser tão puro e de poder sublime como a jovem cujo corpo jazia adormecido em seus braços.

Luna, ou Selene como muitos a conheciam era o brilho vermelho da lua cheia seduzia mesmo não querendo seduzir. Era os raios prateados da lua crescente que iluminava o céu dos amantes. Era a noite intensa e sem estrelas da lua nova e também a busca constante pelas transformações da lua crescente.

Sentia o cosmo da jovem aos poucos se enfraquecer até chegar no nível de um mortal comum. Estava perto de chegar aos portões dos Elíseos.

Suspirou pesadamente, Luna não fora à única a lhe pedir a adaga do destino. Aurora também estivera em seu castelo pedindo pela mesma coisa, porém suas intenções eram bem distintas. Ainda se perguntava como ela e Ares chegaram naquele ponto. Sabia que o próximo encontro entre as duas divindades seria fatal, pelo menos para uma delas.

Passou por alguns espectros que prestaram-lhe respeitosas reverencias, olhando-o surpreso, ou melhor, olhando surpresos para a jovem em seus braços.

A transformação estava quase completa; ele pensou, vendo que a lua dourada sobre a testa perdia o brilho lentamente.

Doze para doze, a batalha novamente seria ferrenha; Hades pensou, lembrando-se que os doze titãs de Chronos não aceitavam que seu 'rei' fosse tirado do trono, um confronto iria se iniciar, mas agora, o pior de tudo era que os deuses haviam sido proibidos de interferir. Agora eram mortais x titãs.

Também tinha seus planos para a terra dos mortais, porém intimamente desejava que Athena saísse vitoriosa, garantindo que a terra durasse até que sua vez chegasse.

Uma brisa suave esvoaçou os volumosos cabelos, seus pés tocaram a grama verde dos campos, o cenário mudava de algo tétrico para o paraíso. Belas deidades passaram por si, reverenciando e cumprimentando-o com doces sorrisos, mas a única coisa que fez foi assentir brevemente sem deter-se.

Logo deparou-se com um templo, uma doce melodia chegou a seus ouvidos entoada pelas vozes de varias ninfas e pela harpa habilmente tocada por Hypnos. Seguiu até o templo, era pequeno, porém bem cuidado, decorado com flores e estatuas representando antigas divindades que zelavam pelo bem estar de todos.

Aproximou-se de uma espécie de altar de mármore, delicadamente repousou o corpo inerte da jovem sobre ele. Uma redoma cristalizada pareceu erguer-se em volta dela, quando ele se afastou.

-Desejaste a mortalidade doce Luna, conseguiste tal dádiva, porém retornara aos seus quando o tempo chegar. É só o que posso fazer por ti; ele sussurrou fitando-a pela primeira vez sem aquele ar frio e indiferente.

Afastou-se em seguida, com passos rápidos. As portas do templo fecharam-se atrás de si. Uma luz intensa tomou conta de todo o templo. A lua dourada apagou-se completamente, uma explosão irrompeu do teto do templo caindo sobre a jovem.

O corpo dela aos poucos começou a erguer-se do altar, como se flutuasse sendo carregada por mãos invisíveis. Aos poucos a imagem dela tornar-se apenas fragmentos dourados de poeira cósmica, antes de desaparecer completamente, indo surgir em algum lugar do mundo, completamente alheia ao que acontecia na fronteira entre mortais e imortais. Renascendo para uma nova vida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar preocupado do cavaleiro sobre si. Sentia a mente dar voltas, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo seus sonhos não eram cortados, vira tudo o que acontecera. Tornara-se uma espectadora muda, mas ainda sim vira.

Não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoa, que lugar era aquele que estava, tão sombrio e frio, parecia um absurdo. Deuses gregos numa reunião decidindo o destino dos outros; ela pensou, lembrando-se da conversa que ouvira, mas o que viera depois lhe chamou a atenção. Conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente.

Viu a adaga em suas mãos, o sangue correndo, manchando a água. A dor que sentira no ventre era proveniente do golpe que dera em si mesma com a lamina dourada.

Sentiu a cabeça pender para trás e a aura rosada a envolveu novamente, porém conseguiu ver perfeitamente uma outra sobrepujar a sua e era dourada. Um calor reconfortante lhe envolveu, fazendo com que seu coração se acalmasse, o mesmo calor que sentira antes de cair no sono a algumas horas antes.

Queria respostas, respostas para todas as perguntas que fizera a vida inteira, mas ninguém soubera responder.

Quando pequena tinha aquela sensação de ser observada, de ter alguém lhe velando como um anjo da guarda, muitas vezes tinha a impressão de ver uma jovem de longas melenas douradas e orbes rosados lhe observando, mas quando a via era tudo muito rápido.

Sentia aquele vazio, como se buscasse por algo, ou melhor, que alguma coisa faltava. Aquela necessidade de fazer algo a mais não lhe abandonava. Detestava ficar limitada apenas a coisas impostas por família e trabalho. Sim, muitas coisas estavam se tornando claras. Até mesmo sua fixação por mitologia e história... Tudo.

-Sheila; Aioros sussurrou, tocando-lhe a testa, que pingava grossas gotas de suor frio.

Abriu os olhos completamente, como contaria a ele. Provavelmente ele lhe chamaria de doida, ou não, conseguia ver um ar compreensivo nos orbes verdes, como se ele soubesse o tempo todo o que estava acontecendo.

Envolveu-a num forte abraço, sentindo os cosmos reagirem de maneira surpreendente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, a única coisa que sentia é que não poderia deixa-la, de maneira alguma, precisava protege-la agora mais do que tudo.

Deixou-se ser abraçada por ele, sentindo o calor de seus braços lhe envolver. Viu a aura dourada intensificar-se, piscou os olhos freneticamente não acreditando no que via. Era como se asas douradas lhes envolvessem partindo das costas dele.

-Um anjo; ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos, caindo no sono, exausta pela energia que desprendera de seu corpo quando os cosmos reagiram, induzindo-a a liberar todas as suas lembranças.

**Continua... **

Domo pessoal

Aos poucos os mistérios dessa história vão se revelando. Já deduziram quem é realmente a Sheila? Ou qual importância ela vai ter daqui pra frente na vida do Oros.

Bem, a fic esta quase no fim, provavelmente só tenha mais dois capítulos, mas sinceramente espero que estejam gostando.

Antes de ir, deixo um obrigada de coração a todos que acompanham essa fic, valeu mesmo pessoal

Até a próxima

Kisus

Já ne...

* * *

**Nota:**

**O Lete é um rio cuja nascente esta no reino de Hades. Esse rio, permite ao deus que se banhe nele, que todas as suas lembranças sejam apagadas. Esse rio é muito importante entre as divindades, pois é o local onde os maiores tratados são selados, quando um deus jura pelo Lete em falso ele perde sua imortalidade como punição.**


	5. Além da imaginação

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação minha em homenagem a Margarida, que a partir dessa história, tornou-se um personagem oficial da saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Além da Imaginação.**

**.I.**

Era um lugar escuro e frio, sem vida para ser mais claro. O cheiro de umidade daquele lugar era atordoante e enjoativo, porém não para elas que desde os primórdios viviam ali.

As três mulheres reuniram-se em volta de um pequeno lago de águas cristalinas, a única coisa que parecia transmitir algo que não fosse a expectativa da morte, naquele lugar.

As vendas desgastadas ainda cobriam seus olhos, enquanto uma delas esticou os braços para frente, vendo o próprio reflexo na água. Uma nevoa dourada começou a formar-se entre suas as mãos, quando outra mulher já idosa se aproximou.

Como num passe de mágica a nevoa tornou-se dois delicados fios dourados, a ultima senhora aproximou-se com uma tesoura de lamina já desgastada, voltando-se para as demais.

-Qual será o primeiro? –ela perguntou, com a voz rouca.

-O destino que os une, também é o destino que os separa; Cloto falou, aquela que sempre se mantinha impassível ao ditar o momento que o destino seria entalhado nas placas de bronze e ferro para todo o sempre.

-Ela; Laquesis respondeu fazendo um dos fios desaparecer, enquanto o outro ela retesava, esperando pelo momento em que a ultima das irmãs iria corta-lo.

**.II.**

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto sentia a cabeça latejar e a água quente correr por seu corpo lhe dando uma tenra sensação de alivio. Se fosse outro caso iria rir disso.

Achando que aquilo que estava vivendo deveria ser alguma pegadinha do Domingão do Faustão ou algum episódio maluco do Arquivo X, mas não, não era; ela pensou, deixando a testa encostar sobre o azulejo frio.

-"Que loucura"; Sheila pensou, lembrando-se da conversa que havia tido com o cavaleiro antes de irem para o seu apartamento.

Aioros lhe explicara tudo sobre deuses e titãs, o poder do cosmo e a capacidade de se cometer um milagre apenas com a força de vontade e o mais surpreendente e extraordinário de tudo. Ele era um cavaleiro.

Sabia que ele era perfeito demais pra ser real; ela pensou, desligando o chuveiro e abrindo a porta do Box.

Um Sagrado Cavaleiro de Athena, deusa cuja mitologia a consagrou como defensora dos mortais e aquela que faz apologia apenas a guerra justa. Divindade que Caos manda a Terra a cada duzentos anos para lutar na tão conhecida Guerra Santa, também conhecido pelo Oriente Médio como _Jihad_. Contra seus parentes psicopatas, que tem como único objetivo transformar a Terra, num inferno inabitável para depois, simplesmente destruí-la.

Serrou os punhos denotando toda sua revolta, enquanto vestia o roupão. Isso já beirava ao ridículo, não que não acreditasse em Aioros, o pior, ou talvez não, é que acreditava em tudo que ele dissera como se já soubesse disso há muito tempo.

Era estranho, mas a cada palavra dele tinha uma sensação de _de ja vu_. Como se já houvesse passado por aquilo antes. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto envolvia os cabelos castanhos em uma toalha felpuda, impedindo que a água que pingasse dos fios caísse sobre o piso.

Aproximou-se da pia, vendo seu reflexo embaçado pelo vapor impregnado no espelho. Passou a mão sobre ele, vendo as gotículas de água escorrerem pela lateral do mesmo, agora, vendo-se refletida ali.

Estava cansada, era como se houvesse passado por algum momento meio terrorista ala 24 horas com o Kiefer Stherland.

Ergueu os braços para cima, alongando o corpo e prendendo a respiração por um momento. Sentiu as costas estalarem, antes de abaixa-los novamente.

Ainda se lembrava de como foram difíceis os anos em que freqüentara a escola infantil e o tempo que perdera tentando explicar aos pais que não eram fantasmas aqueles que via caminhar a seu lado, enquanto passeava ou ia para a escola em dias que simplesmente preferia ficar deitada e não sair de casa.

Mas entre essas pessoas, quem mais lhe chamava a atenção era aquela mulher de cabelos dourados e orbes rosados, que por sinal, eles nunca acreditaram, dizendo que eram apenas amigos imaginários, mas entraram em pânico quando afirmou que mesmo na adolescência isso perdurava.

Encostou-se na parede, sentindo a dor na cabeça aliviar-se. Fora uma época difícil, certa vez sua mãe lhe ouvira conversar com a mulher de cabelos dourados, sabia que ninguém mais podia vê-la. Sua mãe simplesmente entrou em pânico, procurando tudo quanto é tipo de psicólogo que diagnosticasse que era apenas uma fase e não era algum tipo de esquizofrênica, que imaginava as pessoas e ainda interagia com elas.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico, como diria Shakespeare. A única coisa que queria dos pais era um momento que pudesse conversar com eles e eles lhe levassem a sério e não, tentassem achar uma resposta cientifica para justificar a descrença deles em si, motivo que lhe levou a buscar por estudar longe de São Bernardo e após a faculdade, mudar-se definitivamente para São Paulo, só os visitando em finais de semana e feriados, quando não tinha de trabalhar até mais tarde e o cansaço fosse tanto que até pegar a estrada era um martírio.

Aioros lhe explicou sobre o processo de reencarnação de algumas divindades. Quando isso acontecia, sempre havia um guardião. Outro Deus, ou algum cavaleiro de máxima integridade e fidelidade para proteger e cuidar do hospedeiro da divindade a reencarnar, mas sempre fora só ela. Tinha seus pais, mas infelizmente eles não contavam nesse caso.

Era estranho pensar que era algum tipo de divindade, ainda mais por não saber de que lado estava. Se era o lado dos mocinhos, ou dos bandidos. Isso definitivamente lhe aterrorizava.

O cavaleiro lhe dissera que seu cosmo era tranqüilo e pacifico, ainda se perguntava como ele conseguia saber disso, mas sabia o que vira quando estava com ele na sacada. A aura rosada que lhe envolvera, reagindo com o cosmo dele. E depois, as asas douradas.

**Asas douradas de um santo anjo...**

Sim, eram asas douradas e ele seu anjo protetor, como Santo de Athena. Um cavaleiro de ouro que vivia em Atenas, num lugar conhecido como Santuário, onde existiam mais outros onze como ele, que formavam a elite de ouro. Sem contar os outros 76 que dividiam-se entre cavaleiros e amazonas de prata e bronze.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, se fosse em outro momento, sabia que isso daria um bom livro, mas da mesma forma que surgiu, aos poucos o sorriso desfez-se.

Algo não condizia com as coisas que Aioros lhe dissera, mas no momento estava tão concentrada em entender o que ele estava falando, que esquecera de perguntar, como o santuário tinha todas aquelas informações sobre si e o que exatamente ele estava fazendo ali, para usar o disfarce de marchand.

Abriu a porta do banheiro, saindo em seguida, em direção ao quarto. Por um espelho que havia no corredor, pode ver o cavaleiro na sala ainda sentado no sofá lhe esperando.

E pensar que tudo aquilo começara graças a uma peça que faltava no acervo que viera de Atenas e por falar nessa peça. Quase desmaiara quando ele lhe mostrara a urna dourada com a armadura. Depois disso, simplesmente decidiria que se encontrasse um coelho botando ovos de chocolate, iria instalar uma lareira no apartamento, porque até papai Noel deveria existir; ela concluiu, entrando no quarto.

**.III.**

Encostou-se em uma arvore de frente para o prédio, um sorriso diabólico formou-se em seus lábios. Recebera a pouco uma mensagem de seu mestre dizendo que não importava os métodos, mas deveria exterminar os alvos.

Serrou os punhos de maneira nervosa, aquele cavaleiro iria pagar por entrar em seu caminho. Por duas vezes fora descartado por causa dele, mas agora seria diferente, aquele Santo de Athena poderia ser o mais forte entre os seus, mas existiam coisas que ele simplesmente não era capaz de bater de frente.

Mostraria a ele, que de santo os cavaleiros não tinham nada e que ele, como qualquer outro mortal, ainda estava fadado ao arrependimento pelas coisas que jamais poderia mudar.

**.IV.**

Recostou-se melhor no sofá, dando um baixo suspiro. Sheila já estava se trocando no quarto, enquanto ele esperava. Fechou os olhos por um momento, nunca em toda sua vida passara por algo parecido, o momento que revelara a ela quem realmente era.

Por um momento hesitou, nunca pensou que em qualquer uma de suas missões acabasse por se envolver emocionalmente com a pessoa que deveria proteger.

Que ela era uma deusa, isso era um fato incontestável. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, ainda se perguntava o que as Deusas do Destino queriam com isso, ao entrelaçarem seus destinos?

Sentia uma energia estranha se manifestando aos poucos, provavelmente o responsável pela explosão no hotel, estivesse a espreita, mas se fosse realmente quem pensava ser, precisava resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas, antes que algo acontecesse a jovem. O que jamais iria permitir, mas não poderia correr nenhum risco.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, se Shion soubesse o que estava acontecendo iria lhe esfolar, conhecia perfeitamente o Grande Mestre para saber o que ele pensava sobre envolvimentos entre civis e cavaleiros, ou amazonas, que fosse.

Lembrou-se que Sheila lhe contara sobre a mulher de cabelos dourados, era difícil saber quem era e o porque dela lhe velar tanto. A julgar pelos conhecimentos de mitologia que tinha, que agora, não eram nem um pouco confiáveis, as únicas mulheres que já ouvira falar que eram loiras eram: Afrodite, Athena, Harmonia e Aurora.

Afrodite era egoísta demais para velar alguém. Athena estava preparando-se para reencarnar, então, ela estava fora. Agora só restava Harmonia e Aurora, mas qual das duas? Isso é claro, se estivesse certo com relação a essa suposição, porque poderia estar errado e talvez fosse outra divindade.

Infelizmente o santuário não fora capaz de coletar dados sobre isso, devido à habilidade que as divindades dispunham de mudar de forma física quando estavam entre mortais, então, poderia ser qualquer uma, ou qualquer um de personalidade duvidosa; ele concluiu.

Mas quem sabe houvesse um padrão que lhe ajudasse a identificar quem era a mulher que falava com ela, assim poderia buscar por alguma divindade que tivesse conexão com isso e lhe indicasse quem era realmente a jovem.

-Em que esta pensando? –Sheila perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado, com uma escova de cabelos nas mãos.

-Uhn! –Aioros murmurou, piscando seguidas vezes, viu-a desenrolar os cabelos da toalha, colocando-a sobre o colo, antes de começar a pentear os cabelos.

-Em que esta pensando? –ela repetiu a pergunta.

-Naquilo que me disse, sobre a mulher de cabelos dourados; ele respondeu, voltando-se para ela.

-Faz idéia de quem seja? –Sheila perguntou, penteando os cabelos distraidamente.

-Não, ainda não; Aioros respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Mas estive pensando em algo;

-No que? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Quando mesmo ela aparecia para você? –ele perguntou.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Quando ela aparecia para falar com você, em que parte do dia era? –Aioros perguntou.

-Não me lembro direito, mas muitas vezes era antes de amanhecer, sabe, poucos minutos antes do sol nascer; Sheila respondeu, vendo-o apoiar uma das mãos no queixo, com ar pensativo.

-Eu posso estar enganado, mas acho que sei quem era ela; ele murmurou.

-Quem? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para ele, curiosa.

-Eos ou como é mais conhecida. Aurora a Deusa do Alvorecer; o cavaleiro respondeu, ainda se perguntando qual a ligação entre as duas.

-Aioros, posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Sheila começou, chamando-lhe a atenção, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

-...; Assentiu, para que ela continuasse.

-Porque veio para o Brasil se fazendo passar por marchand? –ela perguntou, fitando-o na expectativa.

Sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha, esperava por qualquer pergunta, menos por essa; ele pensou, engolindo em seco, sabendo perfeitamente o que ela iria pensar se contasse sobre a missão, mas simplesmente não conseguia mentir.

-Quando algum cosmo surge no mundo, um cosmo diferente dos cavaleiros e das pessoas comuns, os cavaleiros são mandados em missão para identificar a origem desse cosmo e também descobrir quem é o dono e as intenções por trás dessa manifestação; ele começou a explicar. –Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas seu cosmo andou se manifestando com mais intensidade que o comum, então, o Grande Mestre me mandou até aqui;

-Então essa é uma daquelas missões que você falou; Sheila murmurou pensativa. Era estranho que ele só estivesse ali por essa missão, ainda mais depois do que havia acontecido entre eles.

-Sheila; Aioros chamou, pousando sua mão sobre a dela com suavidade, fazendo-a voltar-se em sua direção. –Quero lhe dizer algo importante; ele começou.

-Não é necessário Aioros; ela respondeu, puxando sua mão e levantando-se.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, porém ela rapidamente o cortou.

-Você só esta aqui por uma obrigação, não é? Então, não precisa se justificar; Sheila falou em tom frio, concluindo que não passara de um mero desvio nos propósitos do cavaleiro.

-Sheila, me deixe explicar, por favor; Aioros pediu, tentando aproximar-se dela, porém a jovem recuou, quando o mesmo pretendia pousar a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Não é necessário que diga que esta arrependido quanto ao que aconteceu Aioros, é obvio que aquele lema patético de **'o amor de um cavaleiro deve ser direcionado somente a sua deusa'** deve valer algo para você; ela vociferou, porém fitando-o com um olhar decepcionado.

Abaixou a cabeça por um momento, respirando fundo. Agora tinha todos os motivos para ser expulso da ordem dos cavaleiros por alta traição; ele pensou, aproximando-se da jovem que recuou um passo, porém encontrando a parede atrás de si.

-Se fosse há alguns dias atrás, poderia ate lhe dizer que isso realmente valia algo; Aioros falou fitando-a com um olhar serio, vendo-a estremecer quando puxou-lhe por um braço, envolvendo-a em um abraço quente e protetor. –Respeito Athena como a guardiã dessa Terra e Deusa que devo proteger, mas meus sentimentos só pertencem a uma pessoa; ele falou, num sussurro.

Tentou se afastar, mas era simplesmente impossível, ainda mais por desejar também permanecer ali, apenas esperando que o tempo parasse e que nenhuma divindade psicopata despertasse querendo destruir a terra e também que não houvesse nenhuma Athena para tentar se colocar entre eles; ela pensou.

-Não importa o que aconteça, você é a dona do meu coração; o cavaleiro completou, afagando-lhe as melenas levemente umedecidas que aos poucos deixavam de ser lisas, ganhando de volta os fartos cachos.

-Verdade? –ela perguntou, erguendo os orbes marejados na direção dele.

-Palavra de cavaleiro; Aioros respondeu, encostando a testa sobre a dela, dando um baixo suspiro.

Talvez nunca pudesse deixar seus deveres como cavaleiro de lado, mas sabia o que queria no momento e lutaria por isso, não importando quantas regras teria de quebrar para tanto.

Praguejou infinitamente quando ouviu o celular em seu bolso tocar, ah se por acaso fosse o Shura; ele pensou, com ar orbes serrados.

-Não vai atender? –Sheila perguntou, afastando-se parcialmente dele.

-Não; o cavaleiro respondeu com simplicidade.

-Mas pode ser importante; a jovem falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Mas...;

-Vamos atenda logo; ela falou impaciente, vendo um sorriso de menino levado formar-se nos lábios do cavaleiro, sabendo perfeitamente o que ele estava pensando, mas não agora...;

Suspirou frustrado, droga de tecnologia inconveniente; Aioros pensou, retirando o aparelho do bolso e atendendo-o.

-Alô;

**_-Senhor Kinaros;_** uma voz desconhecia soou do outro lado.

-Sim; ele falou, tentando reconhecer o dono da voz.

**_-Sou o recepcionista do Hilton Palace e gostaria de lhe comunicar que o responsável pela explosão do carro já foi pego e gostaríamos que o senhor comparecesse ao hotel para prestar a queixa pessoalmente;_** o 'suposto' recepcionista informou.

-Está certo, já estou indo; Aioros respondeu.

**_-Estaremos lhe esperando. Tenha um bom dia;_** ele respondeu, desligando o telefone antes que Aioros pudesse responder.

Franziu o cenho, porque será que tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido aquela voz antes, não conseguia agora se lembrar da fisionomia do possível dono dela, mas já a ouvira antes.

-Algum problema? –Sheila perguntou, vendo o semblante carregado dele.

-Era do Hilton, avisando que o cara que colocou a bomba no seu carro já foi pego; Aioros respondeu, ainda achando estranho isso. Estava fácil demais. –Eles querem que eu vá fazer a queixa;

-Só isso? –ela perguntou, tentando entender o porque dele estar daquele jeito.

-...; Aioros assentiu.

-Então, porque não fazemos assim, você vai lá resolver isso e depois vamos almoçar; ela sugeriu.

-Pode ser, mas não acha melhor vir comigo? –ele perguntou, tendo um estranho pressentimento.

-Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Alem do mais detesto esse tipo de burocracia; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso meigo.

-Está certo, mas tome cuidado; o cavaleiro falou, ainda ponderando se deveria ir ou não.

-Como quiser mamãe, não vou falar com estranhos e nem andar distraída pela rua; ela brincou, fitando-o com uma expressão infantil e gesticulando displicente.

-Sheila; ele falou, em tom de aviso.

-Não se preocupe Aioros, vai tranqüilo; Sheila falou, fitando-o com um olhar calmo, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. –Agora vai logo, detesto ficar esperando demais; ela brincou, empurrando-o para fora do apartamento.

-Está certo, já vou, qualquer coisa me ligue; Aioros falou, encaminhando-se para o elevador.

-Pode deixar; a jovem respondeu, vendo-o abrir a porta e encaminhar-se para dentro do mesmo.

O cavaleiro acenou com um sorriso, entrando no elevador, enquanto ela fechava a porta em seguida, porém por precaução, trancando-a também.

**.V.**

Era estranho, mas aquele mau pressentimento apenas aumentou quando chegou ao estacionamento. Deu um baixo suspiro, era melhor ser rápido e voltar logo, só assim aquilo passaria; ele pensou, mal notando alguém subir em direção aos apartamentos oculto por uma capa preta, usando a escada de emergência, para não ser identificado pelas câmeras de segurança do elevador.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Deitou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos por um momento, sentia o corpo pesado e uma onda de torpor parecia lhe abraçar, puxando-a lentamente para o mundo dos sonhos. Nunca pensou que elevar o cosmo da forma que o cavaleiro fazia, era tão cansativo; ela pensou, acomodando-se melhor no sofá e caindo no sono, sendo guiada por Hypnos para o mundo dos sonhos e de algumas lembranças que ainda desconhecia.

**-Lembrança-**

O quarto estava completamente escuro, apenas a luz fraca de um abajur dos ursinhos carinhosos iluminava o local. Ergueu parcialmente a barra do vestido tentando não enroscar em nada pelo caminho, despertando a pequena de melenas castanhas que jazia adormecida na cama.

O quarto era repleto de brinquedos, dos quais uma prateleira repleta de delicadas bonecas de porcelana era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção. Sabia que não poderia se demorar muito, logo o dia iria amanhecer e teria de partir.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, ouvindo-a ressonar baixinho. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, como tinha saudade de sua irmãzinha, mas logo ela estaria de volta entre os seus.

Sabia que uma guerra não tardaria a começar, ainda não conseguia saber se seria contra os gigantes de Tiffon ou contra os titãs de Chronos, mas sua pequena irmãzinha iria despertar com o máximo de seu poder que nem a adaga do destino poderia reprimir.

Hades lhe contara o que a jovem pediu, Luna queria a adaga para renascer como mortal, conhecia a irmã e sabia que ela se desgastara muito na ultima batalha, que mesmo o tempo dos imortais correndo de forma lenta se assim os mesmos desejassem, não era capaz de faze-la se restabelecer, porém sabia que havia algo mais.

O que nem mesmo Hades sabia era do poder que a jovem tinha em ver aquilo que os outros não eram capazes de ver, o poder de prever o futuro como a maior parte dos deuses da luz.

Ártemis herdara de Leto o poder de sentir as coisas com antecedência, Apolo o poder de repassar esse dom como fizera há séculos atrás com Cassandra transformando isso mais em uma maldição do que dom e Hekátes que tinha o poder de modificar aquilo que visse, nem que tivesse de cobrir os céus de sombras para que tudo se curvasse diante de sua vontade, porém ela, só poderia modificar o destino se fizesse parte dele.

-Uhn! –ouviu a garotinha murmurar, remexendo-se um pouco incomodada na cama, levando a mão ao ventre, transformando o murmúrio em um gemido de dor.

Afagou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo seu cosmo fluir e uma aura rosada abraça-la, aliviando a dor que sentia mesmo inconscientemente, como reflexo da ultima coisa que vivera antes de renascer.

Sabia que Luna vira algo em meio a suas visões e não concordara, decidindo usar a ultima guerra como pretexto para reencarnar, forçando as Deusas do Destino a tecerem por ela. Fazendo seu caminho cruzar com aquele que deveria guiar, ainda não sabia o que ela pretendia fazer quando despertasse, mas continuaria lhe velando, enquanto fosse possível.

Um doce sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, ao vê-la remexer-se esfregando os olhinhos manhosamente, enquanto buscava uma posição para dormir melhor. Abaixou-se dando-lhe um suave beijo no topo da testa, antes de desaparecer completamente dali, enquanto a luz do abajur se apagava e a aurora despontava no horizonte, permitindo que os raios do sol invadissem com suavidade o quarto da garotinha, pela janela semi aberta.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Sentiu uma mão pousar com suavidade sobre sua face. Será que Aioros já voltara? Mas teria ouvido ele chegar, quando batesse na porta. Abriu os olhos rapidamente ao concluir que era impossível ser o cavaleiro.

Tentou gritar ao ver um par de orbes avermelhados incendiarem-se e a mão fechar-se sobre sua boca, impedindo que reagisse, talvez nunca viesse, a saber, o que aconteceu, mas no momento seguinte sentiu uma energia carregada no ambiente e tudo ficou escuro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Pisou no freio com tudo, fazendo o carro derrapar em plena Marginal Tiete, ouviu varias buzinas soarem alto atrás de si, mas não se importou, girou o volante com brusquidão, pisando no acelerador, entrando no primeiro retorno que encontrou, seguindo de volta para a ponte da Casa Verde.

-Maldição; Aioros praguejou, batendo no volante, enquanto cortava os carros em máxima velocidade, era uma pena que os carros não fossem capazes de correr como ele na velocidade da luz, se não, já estaria lá.

Sabia que não devia tê-la deixado sozinha, aquela voz era familiar e só agora se lembrara quem era o dono.

-Atlas, você vai pagar caro se encostar nela; o cavaleiro murmurou, com os orbes verdes cintilando perigosamente.

Atlas era um dos aspirantes a cavaleiro que disputou consigo a armadura de Sagitário, porém alem de perder, fora descoberto algum tempo depois, que ele andava vendendo informações do santuário. Provavelmente para alguns espectros de Chronos já despertos, que queriam estar um passo a frente do santuário, quanto as divindades que iriam despertar na nova Era.

Não poderia permitir que Sheila fosse colocada em risco por causa daquele idiota, sabia que Atlas explodira o carro somente para lhe provocar. Como Giovanni vivia dizendo, infelizmente nem todos aqueles que escolheram a vida de cavaleiro, tinham o mesmo conceito de justiça e Atlas era um deles.

Ele só almejava a armadura como um símbolo de status, não que estivesse realmente preocupado com as guerras e as pessoas inocentes que poderiam morrer por causa disso.

Viu a primeira entrada para a ponte, buzinou, mandando o carro sair da frente com um berro e o mesmo mal o fez, o cavaleiro já o ultrapassava em alta velocidade, só esperava que nenhum comando o mandasse parar, se não seria obrigado a ignorar o chamado; ele pensou, sentindo-se cada vez mais inquieto.

Ela estava em perigo, precisava ser rápido; ele pensou.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e estamos nos encaminhando para o termino da fic. Como a fic do Dohko, essa terá mais um capitulo e um epílogo, para vocês entenderem melhor aquela conversa entre Aioros e Saga na fic O Jardim das Rosas.**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, o próximo só depois do natal, vou tentar ao máximo termina-la antes do ano novo XD.**

**No mais, obrigada de coração a todos que vem ao longo dos últimos dois anos acompanhando as minhas fics e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando.**

**Enfim, Feliz Natal a todos...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	6. Asas douradas de um santo anjo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação minha em homenagem a Margarida, que a partir dessa história, tornou-se um personagem oficial da saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Asas Douradas de Um Santo Anjo**

**I – Uma corrida contra o tempo.**

Agora era uma corrida contra o tempo, mal estacionou o carro, entrou pelas portas de vidro correndo. Ouviu o porteiro lhe chamar, mas simplesmente ignorou, abriu rapidamente a porta da escada de emergência e desatou a subir os oito andares por ela mesma. Esperar o elevador agora estava fora de cogitação.

Sentia um aperto no peito a cada milésimo de segundo que cogitava a possibilidade do que iria encontrar lá dentro. Pedia a todos os deuses gregos e de qualquer outra parte do mundo que ela estivesse bem.

Nunca se perdoaria por envolve-la num problema do santuário, quando o que deveria fazer era protege-la, mas se até mesmo Shion perguntasse, seria veemente ao dizer que jamais se arrependeria de tê-la conhecido.

Abriu com brusquidão a porta, porém não encontrou nada lá dentro. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, deixou os olhos correrem pela sala, não encontrando nenhum vestígio da jovem. A toalha ainda estava sobre a mesa de centro junto com a escova, onde ela deixara enquanto conversavam.

Caminhou a passos lentos pelo corredor, dando uma rápida olhada na cozinha, seguiu para o cômodo seguinte. Revistou a casa toda com os olhos e com o cosmo. Vazia.

Onde ela estaria? –Aioros se perguntou, tentando ao máximo manter a calma. Sentiu o celular vibrar dentro do bolso da calça. Com a mão tremula, pegou o aparelho, vendo que o numero indicado ali era desconhecido.

-Alô; atendeu, com a voz fria e controlada.

**_-Há quanto tempo, Cavaleiro de Sagitário?_** –uma voz sarcástica soou do outro lado.

-Onde ela está? –Aioros perguntou, sem rodeios, reconhecendo aquela voz, como a do mesmo que ligara para si fazendo-se passar por recepcionista do Hilton.

**_-Nossa, quanta educação;_** o espectro debochou.

-Diga logo o que quer e a deixe em paz Atlas; o sagitariano mandou.

**_-Não me de ordens Aioros, agora, quem manda sou eu;_** Atlas falou, com ar sombrio. –**_Mas vou te dar a chance de reencontrar sua preciosa garotinha antes de manda-los para o inferno se for possível; _**ele completou, com a típica gargalhada patética e insana.

-Se encostas nela eu te mato; Aioros avisou, com os punhos serrados.

-Sabe, pensei que fizesse parte do juramento de um cavaleiro, amar apenas Athena, mas pelo visto o **Santo Aioros** andou quebrando algumas regras; Atlas provocou.

-Não sabia que você andava prestando tanta atenção no que faço ou deixo de fazer; o sagitariano provocou, irritando-se.

-Não me irrite Aioros, não se esqueça de que, quem está com a sua amiguinha sou eu; o espectro falou.

-Fale logo o que quer;

-Quanta pressa, só porque eu ainda queria me divertir um pouco;

-Acredite, se encostar na Sheila. Quando eu pegar você, Thanatos vai ser um poço de piedade se comparado ao que vou fazer com você; o sagitariano avisou, com os obres verdes aos poucos enegrecendo pela ira.

-Ôh, é pra eu ter medo? –Atlas perguntou com uma expressão dramática, entretanto, ciente da veracidade das palavras do cavaleiro.

-Encare como quiser; Aioros completou.

-Puff! Já me cansei disso, então, vamos ao que interessa; o espectro falou.

-Deixe a Sheila fora disso, seu problema é comigo;

-Uhnnnnnn! Sheila... Sei. Isso porque você foi treinando para ser um santo. Mas ao contrario do que pensa Aioros, meu problema não é com você e sim, **VOCÊ**. Você é uma praga que cruzou meu caminho, era para eu ter sido escolhido para entrar na ordem, era para eu ser o pupilo da Eraen, mas não... Tinha de ser um dos queridinhos do Shion; ele vociferou.

-Não fui eu que escolhi isso Altas, deveria saber. Alias, se seu desejo fosse realmente ser um cavaleiro, você saberia; Aioros falou em tom sério.

-Puff; o espectro resmungou. –Mas vou sim resolver esse problema, me encontre no Edifício Altino Arantes e vamos conversar melhor. Só nós três...; Ele completou, antes mesmo que Aioros pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele desligou.

-Edifício Altino Arantes; Aioros balbuciou, tentando se lembrar de onde ficava isso no mapa.

-É a Torre do Banespa; uma voz soou atrás de si.

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, deparando-se com um rapaz aparentemente da mesma idade que a sua. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, vestindo-se informalmente.

-Quem é você? –Aioros perguntou, em alerta.

-Eu deveria fazer a mesma pergunta; o rapaz respondeu, fitando-o em desafio. –Onde esta a Sheila?

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta; o sagitariano falou, tentando-se manter em calma.

-Nem você a minha; Leandro falou.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles, até Aioros simplesmente guardar o celular no bolso da calça, passando pelo rapaz pretendendo sair do apartamento, não poderia ficar perdendo o tempo ali.

-Aonde vai? –o moreno perguntou, vendo que fora ignorado.

-Encontra-la, antes que seja tarde demais; Aioros falou veemente, desaparecendo novamente pela porta das escadas de emergência.

**II – Luzes vermelhas.**

Estava frio e um vento forte chocava-se contra seu corpo. Com dificuldade abriu os olhos para fecha-los rapidamente, sentindo o corpo tremer. Respirou seguidas vezes esperando acordar a qualquer momento de algum pesadelo maluco que estivesse vivendo.

Não poderia estar ali, alias, era impossível, mas depois de todas as coisas que vivera nos últimos dias, acreditava ate mesmo em papai-noel.

Abriu um olho lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente, logo em seguida abriu o outro. Primeiro olhou para os lados, vendo seus pulsos amarrados a correntes e grilhões, mas o mais estranho, eram dois pontos vermelhos em cada um dos grilhões, como se fossem sensores.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver acima de sua cabeça a ponta de um mastro. Não, não era sonho; ela concluiu, olhando para baixo, vendo toda São Paulo dali. Tentou manter a calma, mas era impossível, sentindo seu coração se agitar. Não podia estar na torre do Banespa.

Não naquela torre. Cuja estrutura do prédio fora modificada em sua construção, para faze-lo parecer com o famoso Empire State Building de Nova York nos anos 40, com 161,22 metros de altura.

-Céus; Sheila murmurou, vendo que não tinha nem ao menos como se soltar, sem cair numa queda livre até lá embaixo.

-Calma; ouviu alguém murmurar.

Instintivamente olhou para os lados, era impossível que houvesse alguém ali; ela concluiu, mas aos poucos sentiu o coração se acalmar, reduzindo os batimentos.

-Ele logo vai chegar; a voz completou e uma energia acolhedora a envolveu, fazendo-a adormecer novamente.

-Aioros; Sheila murmurou, antes de cair inconsciente novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Um sorriso vitorioso formou-se em seus lábios, tudo caminhava como planejara. A ordem dos cavaleiros cairia e os espectros de Chronos liderados por Pontos, ditariam as regras a partir dali. Entretanto, nem ele era capaz de dizer, quais guinadas o destino daria dali pra frente.

**III – Correndo contra o tempo.**

Bufou irritado, enquanto acelerava cada vez mais, sabia que deveria ter ignorado aquele telefonema; Aioros pensou, olhando de soslaio o rapaz que literalmente invadira seu carro há minutos atrás, exigindo respostas sobre o paradeiro da jovem.

-Você ainda não me respondeu; Leandro falou, disposto a tudo a descobrir quem era o tal 'affair' da 'amiga', que o pessoal da pinacoteca estava tanto comentando, pra justificar o desaparecimento da 'workaholic' do mapa.

-O fato de não ter te chutado do carro quando entrou, não quer dizer que eu vá responder as suas perguntas; Aioros falou aborrecido.

-Puff! -Leandro resmungou. –Pode ao menos me dizer quem é?

-Aioros; ele respondeu direto e seco.

-O tal marchand grego? –o rapaz perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo. –Você não tem cara de quem trabalha com arte;

Rolou os olhos, mais essa. Porque Shion simplesmente não havia mandando Aaron em seu lugar, ele saberia se virar melhor; Aioros pensou, recriminando-se por isso em seguida.

-O que você é da Sheila? –Aioros perguntou, apenas por perguntar, enquanto olhava para os lados, procurando as placas.

-Namorado dela; Leandro respondeu calmamente, entretanto rapidamente segurou-se nas laterais como pode, sentindo o cinto quase lhe enforcar com a parada brusca do carro que jogou-o de encontro ao console. –**TA LOUCO**; ele berrou, voltando-se para Aioros, mas engoliu em seco deparando-se com os orbes envenenados do sagitariano.

-Desce; ele mandou, tentando ignorar o que ele falara.

-O que? –Leandro perguntou, surpreso.

-Estou mandando descer; Aioros repetiu, ignorando os outros motoristas buzinando feito loucos atrás de si.

Sentindo o corpo tremer, Leandro desceu do carro, caminhando até o acostamento da marginal Tiete, mal deu dois passos ouviu o carro acelerar novamente, desatando uma corria desenfreada para o Vale do Anhangabaú.

-Cara louco; Leandro murmurou, encostando-se do guarderreiro, sentindo uma gotinha de suor frio escorrer em sua testa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Namorado; Aioros resmungou, enquanto pegava a primeira entrada para a avenida do Estado. Jogou o mapa que tinha em uma das mãos de qualquer jeito sobre o banco, enquanto acelerava ainda mais, só esperava que não pegasse nenhum congestionamento por causa do feriado.

Raios, deveria ter consultado o calendário do país quando desembarcara, assim teria visto que aquele dia ironicamente seria feriado, porém seus pensamentos não estavam nem um pouco interessados no feriado, a palavra 'namorado' ecoava de maneira aterrorizante em sua mente.

Porque ela não lhe falara? Obvio, não perguntara; Aioros pensou, dando um baixo suspiro com isso. O que queria? Cair de pára-quedas na vida da jovem e ainda pedir satisfações sobre seus antecedentes. Era patético, entretanto aquilo ainda não parava de lhe atormentar.

Tentando manter-se concentrado, entrou em mais um desvio, já conseguia ver a torre do Banespa dali. Faltava pouco agora...

**IV – Linhas.**

-Segure firme; a voz enrouquecida de uma das três idosas ecoou pela caverna nas profundezas da terra, enquanto a outra mantinha segura entre as mãos uma tesoura.

-Falta pouco agora; Clotho avisou.

O ambiente estaria completamente escuro se não fosse por uma fina linha de tom rosado entre as mãos da Moira. A tesoura de corte cego estava a poucos passos de distancia com Antrópos, pronta para entrar em ação a qualquer momento.

-Esta na hora de voltar aos céus, pequena; Laquesis sussurrou, vendo as demais assentirem.

-Esperem; uma voz ecoou dentro da gruta sombria e fria que elas se encontravam.

As três senhoras tremeram diante da imagem do Onipotente. Os longos cabelos negros com mechas prateadas moveram-se com suavidade, enquanto andava. Os orbes prateados tinham uma expressão fria e opressora, como somente o senhor do universo possuía, quando decidia mudar o destino.

-Senhor; as três ponderaram.

-Já disse para esperarem; Caos falou, com a voz pausada. –Ainda não chegou a hora; ele avisou, com um olhar que impedia qualquer contestação. –"Ganhaste mais alguns minutos, mas é só isso que terá pequena Luna"; o onipotente pensou, decidindo permanecer ali, até que tudo estivesse acabado.

**V – Santo Anjo.**

Estava começando a ficar impaciente, segurou com força o controle que tinha em mãos. Aquela era sua vingança. Nada do que o dourado tentasse fazer mudaria o que havia destinado a ele.

Poderia não ter a armadura e danem-se os outros espectros, eles não lhe importavam em nada, apenas sua vingança e a teria. Agora; Atlas concluiu com um sorriso diabólico, ao ver uma silhueta formar-se no final da rua, onde o cavaleiro surgia com a armadura dourada.

Em outro momento, poderia até se sentir intimidado pela aparente desvantagem, mas Chronos abençoara todos aqueles fieis a si com poderes que lhes equiparavam aos da famosa elite de Athena. Então, que o jogo começasse...

-Pensei que tivesse ficado com medo; Atlas debochou, ao tê-lo a menos de três metros.

-Não sou um covarde como você Atlas, que se esconde atrás de uma garota indefesa, com medo de me enfrentar num combate justo; Aioros falou, fitando-o com um olhar mortal.

-Não abuse da sorte Aioros; o espectro falou, encostando-se displicentemente em um poste, retirando de dentro do bolso da calça um pequeno controle, com uma luz vermelha piscando constantemente.

-Aonde ela esta? –o sagitariano perguntou, tentando manter a calma e correndo o local com o canto dos olhos, mantendo-se concentrando no espectro à frente.

-Num lugar onde suas asas não podem alcançar; Atlas falou de maneira enigmática.

Franziu o cenho, quando sentiu uma brisa suave chocar-se contra a lateral de sua face e instintivamente ergueu a cabeça. Serrou os orbes como se conseguisse enxerga-la lá em cima, a mais de 161,22 metros de altura.

-Pelo visto já a encontrou; o espectro falou com o mesmo ar de deboche. –Fico imaginando o que Athena pensaria do comportamento de seu mais fiel cavaleiro. Deixando seus valores de lado por uma reles mortal? –ele falou, com ar pensativo, enquanto brincava distraidamente com o controle.

-Como disse, se seu desejo fosse realmente ser um cavaleiro, você saberia; Aioros falou, retirando o arco dourado das costas e retesando a corda, fazendo surgir uma flecha cintilante de cosmo.

-Atire e ela morre; Atlas falou, com um olhar sombrio e carregado de ódio, segurando o controle firme nas mãos e fitando o cavaleiro, desafiando-o.

Fora tudo muito rápido, de todas as ruas e lugares dos mais improváveis, mais de vinte espectros apareceram. Todos tinham aparências comuns, mas a energia sombria que emanava deles, não deixava duvidas.

-Ande logo Atlas, temos um trabalho a fazer; um espectro falou, com os orbes avermelhados cintilando.

**-SAIAM DAQUI, ESSA MISSÃO É MINHA;** Atlas vociferou, voltando-se para o outro, ignorando a presença do sagitariano ali.

-Achas mesmo que Pontos confiaria em um verme como você? –outro espectro desdenhou.

-"Pontos?"; Aioros se perguntou confuso, mas logo deixou isso de lado, sua preocupação era outra. –Está na hora de acabar com isso; ele falou, chamando a atenção dos demais.

O cosmo dourado elevou-se, cobrindo todo o local. Tamanha era sua intensidade, acabou por ofuscar a visão de alguns espectros fazendo-os recuarem assustados com aquele fenômeno.

Atlas bem que tentou buscar por abrigo, vendo que seus planos haviam sido frustrados, entretanto um zunido no ar deixou-o petrificado, a flecha dourada fora disparada com tamanha destreza que as ondas formadas pelo ar, afastavam-se dando-lhe uma passagem livre pelo espaço.

Numa fração de segundos, o controle do sensor nas mãos de Atlas era transpassado junto com a própria mão do espectro pela flecha, sendo destruído. Um grito de dor escapou dos lábios dele junto com as palavras que agora, não tiveram nenhum efeito surpresa no cavaleiro.

-Acabou de condena-la a morte, meus parabéns Aioros; Atlas falou, andando cambaleante até encontrar o chão, tentando inutilmente retirar a flecha.

-É o que veremos; ele falou, com um brilho confiante nos olhos verdes.

Com um movimento rápido, correu até ficar um metro de distancia de chocar-se contra o prédio e com um único impulso, saltou. As longas asas douradas abriram-se com delicadeza, movendo-se com o vento e impulsionando-o cada vez mais para cima. Eram 161,22 metros de altura, mas quem se importava. Estava na hora de cometer realmente um milagre.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As luzes vermelhas se apagaram e no momento seguinte os grilhões e correntes se soltavam, deixando o corpo da jovem cair inerte, torre abaixo. Poderia dizer que aquilo era sorte ou talvez não, mas ela ainda estava inconsciente.

Os cachos castanhos moviam-se com o vento, enquanto a queda parecia suave, quase em câmera lenta.

Os prédios aos poucos pareciam maiores e o chão já podia ser visto, junto com uma luz dourada que vinha agilmente na direção da jovem, precedida por uma explosão de cosmo.

Aninhou-a entre seus braços, assim que ela se aproximou. As asas douradas moveram-se com suavidade e momentos depois seus pés tocavam o chão.

Todos os espectros já haviam fugido, temendo a ira do santo de Athena. Caminhou até um banco, a poucos passos de onde estava e colocou a jovem delicadamente deitada ali.

-Me desculpe por te envolver nisso; ele sussurrou, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso no topo da testa, antes de voltar-se para Atlas que erguia-se do chão, apoiando-se no poste que inicialmente estava encostado.

-Você não vai vencer de novo Aioros; ele avisou, vendo o cavaleiro se aproximar.

-Não há nada pra vencer Atlas, mas é só você que esta perdendo por ser um traidor; o cavaleiro falou, sabiamente.

-Mas ainda sim Aioros, não tenho nada a perder; Atlas falou, retirando das vestes um revolver, cujo calibre era desconhecido pelo cavaleiro. –Você pode ter o poder de curar feridas superficiais, entretanto, quero descobrir até onde vão seus milagres para curar teu próprio coração. **ENTÃO MORRA**; ele berrou, dando vários disparos, dos quais o cavaleiro mal moveu-se para desviar.

Fora tudo muito rápido, viu apenas uma bala vindo em sua direção que realmente lhe preocupava, quando preparou-se para desviar, uma sombra de cabelos castanhos entrou na sua frente.

Arregalou os olhos, ouvindo um baixo gemido de dor e o corpo da jovem cair de joelhos, sendo rapidamente amparado por si.

-Sheila; Aioros sussurrou, ao ver a camiseta branca da jovem aos poucos ganhar uma grande mancha vermelha.

-Aioros; ela sussurrou, com a voz fraca. Serrando os orbes, voltando-se para a origem do som.

-Tem coisas que nem sendo um santo, você pode mudar; a voz de Atlas chamou a atenção do cavaleiro.

Voltou-se para ele com os orbes queimando em fúria, para logo em seguida ser substituindo por pena, ao ouvir um novo disparo e o corpo já sem vida do espectro cair sobre o chão de concreto.

-Sheila; Aioros chamou, tentando mantê-la acordada, enquanto tentava estancar o sangue.

-Deixa; ela sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre a dele.

Voltou-se para ela, sentindo o coração se comprimir e aos poucos grossas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos. Estreitou os braços em torno dela, não poderia perde-la. Não poderia...;

-Mas...;

-Cada um tem seu tempo; a jovem falou, com um sorriso sereno. –E o meu já chegou ao fim, elas disseram;

-Quem? –ele perguntou aflito.

-Elas me disseram que nossos caminhos se cruzariam, só assim poderíamos mudar o destino; Sheila falou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

-Não se esforce, vou chamar um medico; Aioros falou, entrando em pânico.

-Não; ela pediu num sussurro. –Há coisas que não podemos mudar;

-Não diga isso; o cavaleiro pediu, lembrando-se amargamente das palavras do espectro.

-Obrigada por ter entrado na minha vida; a jovem sussurrou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Não me deixa; ele pediu, colocando a mão sobre a dela, sentindo-a aos poucos gelada.

-Proteja Athena; ela sussurrou.

**-SHEILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;**

O grito ecoou por todo o local. Com um ultimo suspiro aos poucos os orbes antes serrados, fecharam-se completamente. Nuvens escuras cobriram São Paulo e em poucos segundos uma chuva forte caia sobre a cidade, seguido pelo pranto sofrido e as lagrimas amargas que caiam sem piedade pela face do jovem de asas douradas.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Sheilinha sem ameaças de morte, please XD. Vou confessar a vocês uma coisa. Mas sem ameaças, por favor, porque olha, escrevi a fic toda, por causa dessa cena. Se não fosse ela, 'Asas douradas de um santo anjo' jamais existiria.**

**Antes de qualquer coisa, a fic não acabou. Vocês sabem que adoro fazer reencontros emocionantes e desenterrar algumas coisas que ninguém faz idéia de que realmente existe. Então, possivelmente a fic terá mais dois capitulo. Sim, mudei de idéia e resolvi estender a fic. O próximo será a chave para a história e depois o Epílogo, não menos importante.**

**Well, se eu não sofrer nenhum ataque terrorista ou receber alguma visitinha da Yakusa ou de algum Poderoso Chefão XD o próximo capitulo vai sair mais rápido do que o normal, junto com O Jardim das Rosas.**

**No mais, obrigada a todos de coração pelos reviews super gentis, fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando.**

**Até mais pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Ja ne...**


	7. Quando tudo parece perdido

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação minha em homenagem a Margarida, que a partir dessa história, tornou-se um personagem oficial da saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Quando tudo parece perdido.**

**I – De preto.**

Aquele dia amanhecera triste e sombrio para si. Os óculos escuros cobriam os orbes verdes que agora jaziam vazios e opacos, sem o brilho apaixonado de dois dias atrás.

Dirigia sem pressa pela Interlagos, logo encontrou um desvio na Avenida das Nações Unidas, pelo mapa que lera antes de sair era só encontrar um retorno para a Washington Luiz e seguir reto, estaria logo lá.

Poucos minutos se passaram quando mal passando o cruzamento entre a Avenida Guido Caloi e a Guarapiranga, encontrou a placa de indicação para seu ultimo destino, antes de voltar para casa.

Mais alguns quilômetros à frente e o tempra alugado adentrava os portais do Parque das Cerejeiras. Encontrou muitos carros já estacionados, provavelmente aqueles que estiveram ali durante a noite.

Viu ao longe pessoas se movimentando em fila indiana, seguindo um cortejo. Já estava na hora; ele pensou, descendo do carro, procurando manter uma certa distancia do grupo.

Respirou fundo, fechando alguns botões do paletó, deixando apenas uma pequena sombra da gravata na gola. Os passos eram pesados como se fosse ele a caminhar pelo corredor da morte.

O Parque das Cerejeiras era um lugar bonito para se descansar as lembranças daqueles que achavam que a vida acabaria ali, embaixo da terra e entre as quatro paredes do caixão de ébano que era levado por amigos e familiares, no caminho repleto de grama.

As flores rosadas moviam-se com a brisa suave daquele lugar, que embora o momento fosse de dor, transmitia a todos uma certa paz.

Parou embaixo de uma arvore, vendo todas aquelas pessoas ali reunidas despedindo-se, chorando. Clamando aos céus, sobre o porque de não ter sido diferente, da mesma forma que ele também fazia.

Se perguntava a cada segundo, desde que entrara no carro, jogando as malas no porta-malas e guardando as passagens dentro do bolso interno do paletó, sobre o porque as Deusas do Destino tinham de ser tão cruéis?

-A culpa não é delas; uma voz suave soou a seu lado.

Virou-se surpreso, deparando-se com o olhar calmo de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, vestindo um vestido preto básico e óculos escuros. Extremamente parecida com a Sheila.

-Quem? –Aioros perguntou, confuso.

-As Deusas do Destino; Amanda respondeu, com um olhar sereno. –Acho que a paixão dela por mitologia acabou me contaminando; ela completou, com um meio sorriso, postando-se ao lado dele.

Embora ela tivesse uma aparência serena, era obvio que também havia chorado. A face levemente rosada não deixava duvidas; ele concluiu.

-Você deve ser a irmã...;

-Mais nova da Sheila, sim; ela o cortou.

Uma brisa suave passou por eles, parecendo abraça-los. Mesmo ocultos pela sombra daquela arvore, conseguiam ver que a frente algumas pessoas já se afastavam, embora um rapaz ainda estivesse ali e se recusasse a partir.

-Aquele é o Leandro; Amanda falou, vendo o olhar do cavaleiro cravar-se sobre o rapaz. –Ele é o-...;

-O namorado dela; Aioros a cortou, sentindo as palavras saírem ásperas por sua garganta.

-Não, ex; a jovem o corrigiu, chamando-lhe a atenção. –A menos de um mês eles deram um tempo, mas pra mim isso é o mesmo que terminar. Enfim...; Ela falou, gesticulando displicente. –Sheila dizia que tinham objetivos distintos e que estava esperando por algo;

-Como? –o sagitariano perguntou confuso.

-Isso pode soar piegas, mas minha irmã não era como as outras pessoas. Como dizia minha avó. O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver. E meus pais, sempre se negaram a isso; Amanda falou com pesar, ajeitando os óculos escuros sobre os olhos. –Desde pequena ela demonstrou ter uma sensibilidade maior que a das outras pessoas. Via coisas que os outros não viam e isso acabava a isolando da família. Você sabe, cidade pequena, parentes desocupados morando por perto, entre outras coisas; ela completou num murmúrio.

-Ela era muito especial; o sagitariano falou, num sussurro.

-...; A jovem a seu lado apenas assentiu. –Não vai se despedir?

-...; Aioros negou com um aceno. –Ainda vamos nos encontrar de novo; ele completou.

Sabia que isso não era uma despedida, um dia se encontrariam, sem importar o resto. Não diria 'Adeus', sabia que se o fizesse, estaria admitindo que as Deusas do Destino venceram, mas jamais faria isso. Era um cavaleiro, que nascera para proteger aqueles que amava e mudar o destino se assim fosse preciso.

Elevou seu cosmo, fazendo um arco dourado surgir em suas mãos...

-O que é isso? –Amanda perguntou surpresa.

Não respondeu a pergunta, seus gestos foram alem do que qualquer palavra poderia descrever. Retesou a corda, direcionando a ponta da flecha para o céu. Fora apenas um disparo e um feixe dourado cortou o céu, indo explodir em algum lugar alem do alcance do olhar humano.

Uma chuva de estrelas cobriu o caixão, numa despedida muda dos sentimentos que surgiram em seu coração e seriam enterrados junto com a jovem que os despertada, até o dia que se reencontrassem...

O arco desapareceu junto com a aura que o envolvia. Com um breve menear de cabeça, despediu-se da jovem deixando-a com um olhar surpreso para trás.

Agora só lhe restava retornar ao santuário para sua antiga vida, que jamais seria como antes.

**II – E a vida continua...**

**Um ano depois...**

Deixou-se cair relaxado no banco de concreto da arquibancada, seu coração batia agitado e sentia gotas grosas de suor caírem por sua testa. Suspirou aliviado, finalmente acabado.

-Deve estar orgulhoso dele? –alguém perguntou, sentando-se a seu lado.

-Sem duvidas; Aioros respondeu, voltando-se sorrindo para Garahn.

-Mestre Aioros, tenho notado que anda bastante preocupado e que isso não é só pela luta de Aiolia pela armadura; o amigo de longa data falou, fitando-o criticamente.

-Não é nada, só não ando dormindo bem esses dias; o sagitariano tentou justificar, embora a verdade fosse bem distinta.

-Se o senhor diz; Garahn falou, notando que ele não queria falar sobre isso ali. –É uma pena que nem todos estejam aqui; ele murmurou.

-...; Aioros assentiu, lembrando-se que pouco depois que voltara do Brasil há um ano atrás, houve a cerimônia de sagração de Afrodite, Guilherme e Aldebaran.

Justamente naquele dia, recebera a noticia da morte de Alister, que não só abalara toda a ordem dos cavaleiros, como também a amazona de Carina. Embora as brigas entre os dois houvessem sido constantes enquanto conviviam juntos, intimamente sabia que a linha estreita entre amor e ódio fora transpassada e em meio a gritos e ofensas que ambos desferiam um ao outro, existiam muito mais significados e sentimentos.

Poucos meses depois Saga desaparecera. Ele, Shaka e Shura rodaram toda Atenas procurando por ele, mas nada. Nenhum vestígio do cavaleiro muito menos de seu cosmo.

E há pouco tempo Shura havia retornando a terra natal, despedir-se de Miguel.

-"Mais um amigo a deixar esse mundo"; Aioros pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Quantos mais teria de ver partir, enquanto continuaria apenas esperando o momento de cumprir sua missão? –ele se questionou, tendo a imagem da jovem de melenas castanhas novamente a povoar seus pensamentos.

-Aioros; Garahn chamou, passando a mão em frente a seus olhos.

-Uhn? –Aioros murmurou, voltando-se para ele.

-Você parecia longe, algum problema? –ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Não, eu só...;

-**MANO**; Aiolia berrou, jogando-se sobre ele.

-Ai; Aioros gemeu, sentindo-se comprimido no banco, pelo irmão trajando a pesada armadura.

-Aiolia, sai de cima dele; Garahn falou, tentando socorrer o sagitariano.

-Eu to bem; Aioros falou, tossindo.

-Desculpe; Aiolia falou, com um sorriso matreiro.

-Porque será que eu tenho a leve impressão de que você fez de propósito? –o sagitariano falou, vendo o sorriso dele se alargar.

-Então, como ficou? –o leonino perguntou, exibindo com um sorriso vitorioso a armadura dourada.

-Ótima, só quero ver por quanto tempo você agüenta o peso dela, magrelo desse jeito? -Aioros provocou.

-Hei; Aiolia resmungou emburrado, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso. –Pelo menos agora não vou mais ter de ficar polindo a sua;

-Não se empolgue rapazinho, ele ainda é seu mestre. O que quer dizer, que se ele mandar, você obedece; alguém falou atrás dele, fazendo Aiolia amarrar o bico e Aioros rir ainda mais do irmão.

-Palavras sabias, mestre Shaka; Garahn falou rindo, quando o virginiano se aproximou.

-Palavras sabias; Aiolia resmungou;

-Aiolia; Aioros falou em tom de aviso.

-Deixa, um dia ele aprende a respeitar os mais velhos; Shaka brincou, vendo o leonino mostrar-lhe a língua de maneira infantil.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando um suspiro. Às vezes não sabia o que era pior, Aiolia tentando bancar o responsável, ou sendo o garoto sorridente e brincalhão que tinha como seu irmão mais novo.

-Certas coisas não devem mudar Shaka; Aioros falou, levantando-se.

-Viu; Aiolia falou em tom de provocação.

-Bem... O Ares pediu para avisar que o Grande Mestre quer falar com você; Shaka avisou.

-...; Aioros assentiu, já sabia sobre o que seria essa reunião. Pelos cálculos do mestre, seria aquela noite que iria busca-la. –Bem, vou lá falar com ele e Shaka, acompanhe Garahn e Aiolia até Leão, por favor. Ah e de preferência, não o deixe destruir o templo antes de se mudar; o sagitariano brincou.

-Hei! –Aiolia reclamou.

-Vamos logo; Garahn falou, vendo que o leonino pretendia ralhar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A barra da túnica branca deslizava pelo chão com suavidade, enquanto andava calmamente pelo vilarejo. A noite caia calma e tranqüila para os moradores daquela vila simples, mal sabendo a preciosidade que dormia num berço singelo em uma daquelas casas.

Retirou de dentro de uma das mangas da túnica um pedaço de papel que Shion lhe entregara, ergueu os olhos em direção a uma das casas logo a sua frente. Sentia seu cosmo, ela lhe chamava e o guiava. Nem que não tivesse endereço algum, saberia como acha-la.

-Estou indo; Aioros sussurrou, enquanto aproximava-se da porta da casa.

Antes mesmo que pudesse bater, a porta abriu-se. Uma luz tênue e bruxuleante saiu de dentro da casa, quando a imagem de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos lilases e olhos verdes apareceu.

Franziu o cenho ao vê-la ali, ainda mais por ela estar lhe lembrando demais uma outra pessoa.

-Entre Aioros, ela esta lhe esperando; a mulher avisou, dando-lhe passagem.

-Mestra, pensei q-...;

-Eu sei; ela o cortou, com um meio sorriso. -Mas sempre a tempo para uma ultima missão; Eraen completou, indicando-lhe o caminho.

-...; Apenas assentiu, decidindo que não faria perguntas, não agora.

A casa era tão simples por fora, como por dentro. Atravessaram a pequena sala, entrando num cômodo mais simples ainda, se não fosse por um pequeno berço. Mal se aproximou e uma luz dourada cintilou de dentro dele.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, vendo os braçinhos delicados de uma garotinha mexerem-se, chamando-lhe a atenção. Aproximou-se, segurando delicadamente uma de suas mãos, ouvindo-a rir. Um riso cristalino e suave. Tão inocente.

-Ela é linda; Aioros murmurou, vendo a criança abrir os olhos. Eram verdes.

Fitou o pupilo longamente, Shion estava certo quando disse que Aioros seria o melhor cavaleiro para leva-la ao santuário, seus instintos sempre lhe disseram que seu pupilo seria capaz de cometer milagres.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ver o olhar encantado dele sobre a criança de melenas lilases no berço.

-É melhor leva-la; Eraen falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-...; Aioros assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro, enquanto abaixava-se e pegava a garotinha que mexia-se alegremente no berço, erguendo os braços para alcança-lo. Pegou-a no colo...

A garotinha aninhou-se nos braços dele, agarrando-se na túnica com uma mão e com a outra, levou um dos dedinhos até os lábios, caindo rapidamente no sono.

-Para onde vai agora, mestra? –Aioros perguntou, arrumando a manta sobre a criança.

-Vou voltar para casa; Eraen respondeu, com um brilho triste no olhar, que normalmente era tão seguro. –Mas antes de ir, me diga, como esta Shion e seu pupilo? –ela perguntou interessada.

-Bem, Shion logo ira para Star Hill e Mú assumiu seu lugar na primeira casa; ele respondeu, seguindo com ela para a saída.

-"Mú"; Eraen pensou, fitando o nada com um olhar vago.

-Até algum dia, mestra; Aioros despediu-se, com uma respeitosa reverencia.

-Até; a jovem de melenas lilases falou, vendo-o sair pela porta desaparecendo rapidamente no caminho que ligava a casa ao santuário.

**III – Visões.**

**Dois meses depois...**

_Caminhava calmamente por um vale de belas flores. Ergueu os olhos para cima, vendo que a noite já caia, fazendo aos poucos uma por uma das pessoas cair em sonhos. Não sabia que lugar era aquele, apenas que estava sonhando. Novamente..._

-_Aioros_;

_Virou-se rapidamente ouvindo alguém lhe chamar, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao vê-la. Os longos cabelos cacheados esvoaçavam com o vento e o vestido branco moldava-lhe o corpo, enquanto ela aproximava-se calmamente._

_-Sheila; _

_Ouviu seus lábios sussurrarem e dos da jovem, um doce sorriso se formar. Há quanto tempo não ansiava por isso; ele pensou._

_-Ainda não é hora Aioros; ela falou, parando a poucos passos de distancia._

_-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou confuso._

_-Lembra do que lhe pedi? –a jovem perguntou, fitando-o atentamente._

_-Proteger Athena; ele sussurrou, lembrando-se das ultimas palavras da jovem, palavras das quais jamais entendera o significado._

_-Agora mais do que nunca, preciso que cumpra essa promessa; ela falou, acabando com a distancia entre eles._

_-Não entendo, porque me pede isso? –Aioros perguntou confuso._

_-Logo você vai entender...; ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente._

_Tudo ficou escuro e no momento seguinte sentia o coração se agitar ao ver imagens de coisas que jamais ousou imaginar, ou cogitar a possibilidade de vir a acontecer._

Deu um pulo da cama, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Puxou o lençol de cetim que tinha sobre o corpo, jogando-o para fora da cama, enquanto sentava-se.

-Droga; Aioros murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo gotas grosas de suor escorrerem pelo corpo.

Novamente sonhara com aquilo, premonição ou não, noite após noite, desde que trouxera Athena para o santuário, sonhava com ela lhe lembrando sobre a promessa que fizera, mas dessa vez o sonho fora alem.

Ela lhe mostrara alguém tentando matar Athena. Provavelmente algum louco que conseguia driblar a segurança de Ares no ultimo templo e chegar até o bebe.

Ouviu batidas fortes na porta do quarto e gritou um 'entre', ainda tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

**-MANO;** Aiolia abriu a porta num rompante, correndo até ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

-O que foi? –Aioros perguntou, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida.

Aiolia não era de chorar por qualquer coisa e vê-lo nesse estado lhe deixou aflito. Abraçou o irmão, como fazia quando ele era pequeno e abria um berreiro por ralar o joelho.

-Mestre Aioros; Garahn chamou, aproximando-se e parando na porta.

Apenas acenou, dizendo que ficaria tudo bem. Sabia que o amigo surpreendera-se com a entrada repentina de Aiolia no templo, mesmo porque, aparentemente o santuário estava calmo.

-O que foi? –Aioros perguntou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Era difícil vê-lo como um cavaleiro igual a si, quando em momentos como esse, o via apenas como seu irmãozinho.

-Sonhei que você tinha nos deixado; Aiolia respondeu, deitando a cabeça sobre o colo do irmão, chorando agarrado a um travesseiro.

Entreabriu os lábios, sem saber o que responder. Desde que se tornara cavaleiro, jurara proteger Athena e aqueles que lhe eram mais queridos, mesmo sua vida passando por todas as reviravoltas que passou, isso jamais mudara.

Embora todo cavaleiro estivesse preparado para morrer a qualquer minuto, ainda lhe partia o coração saber que algo poderia acontecer a si ou ao irmão, que os obrigasse a ficarem separados de alguma maneira.

-Não importa como... Sempre vou estar com você; Aioros sussurrou, tentando acalma-lo.

Momentos depois, Aiolia dormia tranqüilamente. Cobriu-o com um lençol, deixando abaixo da cabeça dele, um travesseiro no lugar de seu colo. Levantou-se da cama, deixando o quarto.

Encontrou Garahn na cozinha, em frente ao fogão. Provavelmente preparando um chá.

-Como ele esta? –Garahn perguntou, vendo-o se aproximar da mesa.

-Dormindo; Aioros respondeu, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

-Mestre Aioros, o que esta acontecendo? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que pareceu tremer.

-Não sei Garah, mas vou eliminar quem quer que esteja ameaçando a vida de Athena; o sagitariano respondeu, levantando-se em um rompante, com uma chama começando a arder em seus olhos.

-Mas...;

-Cuide de Aiolia pra mim; Aioros pediu, enquanto deixava o templo de Sagitário.

**IV – O Pedido.**

Deixou a túnica perfeitamente alinhada sobre a cama, enquanto colocava uma outra igual sobre o próprio corpo. Ouviu alguns toques na porta e com um breve 'entre' ela se abriu.

-Estou aqui; Ares respondeu, fitando atentamente o irmão.

-Obrigado por ter vindo; Shion agradeceu, enquanto terminava de fechar os botões da gola.

-Vai partir para Star Hill agora, irmão? –o cavaleiro perguntou, lembrando-se que após Mú assumir o primeiro templo, Shion partiria, mas não pensou que fosse tão rápido.

-Vou, por isso preciso que faça algo para mim; o ariano falou, fitando-o com ar sério.

-O que é?

-Preciso que cuide de tudo por mim, enquanto eu estiver fora; Shion falou.

-Claro, mas...; Ares balbuciou, apontando para a túnica.

-Você sabe que ninguém jamais viu quem é o cavaleiro por baixo da mascara; o ariano começou, sentando-se na beira da cama. –Então, preciso que se passe por mim, enquanto eu estiver em Star Hill. Não sei quanto tempo vou ficar lá, por isso preciso de alguém de confiança para junto do Aioros cuidar de Athena; ele explicou.

-Entendo; o cavaleiro murmurou, com ar pensativo. –Mas e Aioros, quando vai anuncia-lo?

-Assim que souber o paradeiro de Saga, tem uma energia estranha rondando o santuário, por isso preciso descobrir aonde ele esta; ele explicou.

-Está certo; Ares falou, começando a vestir a túnica. –Para todos os efeitos eu sou o Grande Mestre agora; ele comentou.

-...; Shion assentiu. –Qualquer cosa avise Aioros sobre isso, ele pode lhe ajudar em qualquer coisa;

-Não se preocupe, avisarei assim que encontra-lo pela manhã;

-Bem, agora tenho de ir; o ariano avisou, com certo pesar em ter de se despedir.

-Que os deuses estejam com você; Ares falou, abraçando-o.

Logo Shion desaparecera, deixando-o sozinho ali. Durante alguns minutos que jurou serem longos, observou a mascara inexpressiva de bronze sobre a cama. Era estranho, mas sentia-se como Felipe ao vestir a mascara de ferro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Já era madrugada no santuário, resolvera fazer mais uma ronda pelo templo, antes da manha chegar e trocar de lugar com Aioros, suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o ar quente chocar-se contra a mascara e voltar contra sua face.

Ficou imaginando como era difícil para o irmão ter de usa-la em vários momentos. Esconder-se do mundo e de todos por causa da missão que recebera da deusa.

Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, faltava pouco para chegar ao quarto de Athena, quando ouviu algo mover-se atrás de si, mal virou sentiu algo transpassar seu abdômen e tudo ficar escuro.

**V - O Grande Prólogo.**

Caminhava a passos calmos pelos corredores internos do ultimo templo. Os archotes nos corredores pareceram reduzir ainda mais a luz quando passava. A túnica violeta esvoaçava levemente, com seu andar.

–Minha pequena Athena, antes de me despedir de você, devolva-me o meu coração... Não, não adianta, pois o meu coração... Já não pertence a mim...

Ergueu parcialmente a mão, fazendo com que parte da manga da túnica escorresse pelo braço, deixando ainda mais evidente, os dedos longos e refinados, que envolviam a adaga dourada.

–Neste momento, eu o deixarei em suas mãos...

Mais alguns passos e viu-se diante de um cômodo rústico, onde jazia encostado a uma parede, uma cama adornada de colchas douradas. Ao lado da cama, dois archotes iluminavam a pequena preciosidade adormecida.

–Antes de partir... Não, não somente isso...

Um brilho triste passou por seus olhos, ocultos pela mascara usada durante séculos por aqueles sagrados como Grandes Mestres, destinados a estarem acima dos 88 cavaleiros em nome de Athena.

Fitou o bebe de melenas lilases dormindo tranqüilamente no leito dourado, a face rechonchuda, levemente rosada pelo calor do local.

–Ouça a minha promessa...

Ele sussurrou, erguendo a adaga na altura do peito, adornado por belas jóias. Uma luz avermelhada acendeu-se em seu olhar.

–Você é minha vida, eu te amo...

Embora tal confissão tenha soado de maneira doce vinda de seus lábios, sabia o quão amargo era o gosto de pronuncia-las, por saber precisamente o que viria depois.

-O que pretende com essa espada?

Virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir e sentir a chegada de alguém. Não era possível que alguém houvesse descoberto seus planos e se achasse capaz de impedi-lo.

-Aquela que dorme diante de você é Athena, o símbolo da paz entre nós, cavaleiros;

Um jovem de melenas douradas surgiu, vestindo uma túnica simples, entretanto, isso não queria dizer nada, mediante sua posição na ordem dos cavaleiros.

-Apontar a espada para essa inocente criança... A encarnação que tanto esperávamos... Não parece ser uma atitude digna do Grande Mestre do santuário!

-Aioros;

A voz saiu vacilante, definitivamente não esperava que justamente ele estivesse ali.

–Pretende me deter, Sagitário?

A pergunta não soou como um desafio, poderia dizer que fora até como um pedido. Um pedido a aquele que sempre confiara, para que usasse dessa ultima oportunidade para fugir ou mata-lo, libertando-o daquela existência vergonhosa que teria, se sobrevivesse.

–A espada que carrego, não é vontade minha! Tudo isso... É vontade do grandioso Deus...; Ele falou, perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo, novamente.

-Deus? –Aioros perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo quanto ao que ouvia.

–Não são permitidos obstáculos diante da vontade de Deus...

Raios cortaram o céu, uma tempestade iniciava-se, caindo sobre o solo sagrado do santuário, como se anunciasse o pior.

–Deus preparou um destino para esta menina... A morte. Ouça o que digo. Ninguém pode contrariar essa vontade.

A voz saiu mais grave em tom de sentença. Ergueu a espada, pronto para desferir o golpe final contra o bebe adormecido de maneira tranqüila no leito, quando um feixe de luz cortou o espaço, jogando espada e mascara para longe.

**-EU NÃO ACEITO;** Aioros gritou, pegando o bebe entre os braços, distanciando-se o máximo que pode, daquele que fora corrompido pelo mal.

Mal virou-se para trás, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, não era possível. Justamente ele.

-Grande Mestre... Você é o...?!

–Você viu... Agora também morrera... Todos que se envolvem com Athena acabam nas profundezas das trevas... A alma dessa menina está tingida de negro... Assim como eu...;

-Se a morte é o destino de Atena; Aioros sussurrou, sentindo uma lagrima solitária pender dos orbes verde-azulados. –Eu farei com que esse destino mude, mesmo que a minha alma seja engolida pelas trevas; ele sentenciou.

Os orbes cintilaram com confiança, jamais permitiria que o mal se espalhasse pelo santuário e aquele ser corrompido que um dia chamara de amigo, destruísse o símbolo que unia a todos em um único objetivo. A Paz.

-Nós cavaleiros de Athena, existimos apenas... Para protegê-la a todo custo!

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Antes de qualquer coisa, tenho algo a comentar. Essa ultima parte 'V – O Grande Prólogo', é parte de um trecho retirado do mangá, Episódio G, volume 1 de Masami Kuramada e Megumu Okada. **

**E o tópico 'IV – O Pedido', é a resposta para a grande, não, imensa lacuna do Kuramada, sobre quem morreu primeiro. Ares ou Shion. Como minha mente perversa, me impede de escrever algo sem justificar o porque, então, eu lhes explico.**

**Em dado capitulo da fic "Ilyria' é retratado os últimos momentos de Shion em Star Hill, antes de Saga mata-lo, isso a exatos dois meses após a sagração de Mú, quando ele avisara dessa viagem. Então, esse tópico "IV", é para explicar o que aconteceu antes. Como Ares 'irmão' morreu e Saga assumiu seu lugar, tentando matar Athena e sendo impedido por Aioros.**

**Particularmente o tópico 'III' foi um dos mais difíceis de escrever, gente, quem leu os últimos volumes do manga G, onde o Shura se recorda sobre o pós morte do Oros, sabe o quanto é difícil falar sobre isso. Ver todo o sofrimento do Leo, o que ele passou na mão de um monte de gente por ser considerado 'irmão do traidor', enfim, escrever uma cena como essa, já imaginando o que vem depois, me parte do coração.**

**Mas mudando de assunto, Margarida e Flor de Gelo, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado do ultimo capitulo e espero que todos tenham gostado desse também.**

**Em breve epílogo, pra fechar de vez essa parte da saga. **

**Um forte abraço a todos e obrigada novamente pelos reviews**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	8. E o tempo passa

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação minha em homenagem a Margarida, que a partir dessa história, tornou-se um personagem oficial da saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: E o tempo passa...**

**I – Eterna Fidelidade.**

**-EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA;**

Um buraco abriu-se em uma das paredes do quarto. Viu seus planos caírem como pedras estilhaçadas no chão, por seu próprio golpe. Não poderia perder a única oportunidade que tinha.

**-GUARDAS! GUARDAS! HÁ UM TRAIDOR NO SANTUÁRIO; **gritou em pânico.

Logo uma infinidade de guardas entrou nos aposentos da pequena divindade, prostrando-se em frente ao 'Grande Mestre'.

-Aioros tentou assassinar Athena! Prendam-no! Ele não pode sair vivo do santuário. Procurem Aioros e matem-no;

A sentença saiu de seus lábios como veneno, agora não estava só condenando um amigo a morte por alta traição, como também, deixava evidente que sua alma estaria eternamente manchada por sangue de um inocente, que preferiria a morte ao ser chamado de traidor.

– _**Esse é o preço do poder...; **_

A voz soou em sua mente debochada, como se para lembra-lo de quem fora a dar o primeiro passado.

-"Aioros, me perdoe"; ele pensou, caindo sobre os próprios joelhos, deixando lagrimas grossas penderem de seus olhos cobertos pela mascara, que aos poucos perdiam o tom esverdeado e puro, dando lugar a um vermelho sangue, enquanto os cabelos tornavam-se gradativamente prateados.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Athena, eu vou te proteger com a minha própria vida; Aioros prometeu, mantendo o frágil bebe protegido entre seus braços, enquanto corria pelos arredores do santuário, carregando a pesada urna de Sagitário nas costas.

Sabia que não iria sobreviver, o golpe que recebera de Saga antes de fugir, não atingira apenas seu corpo, mas também seu cosmo. Por mais que tentasse mantê-lo acesso, não agüentaria por muito tempo.

Precisava protege-la a qualquer custo, não se renderia enquanto não encontrasse um local seguro para o bebe e acima de tudo, não permitiria que _ele_ vencesse.

Estancou ao encontrar um senhor naquela área, eram poucas as pessoas que conseguiam passar a barreira entre o mundo comum e o santuário, mas ele não deveria ser alguém ruim, então, poderia protege-la por si.

**Não havia mais escolhas...**

**Não havia mais tempo...**

**Só lhe restava confiar...**

-Por favor, proteja-a, esse bebe é a reencarnação da deusa Athena, que Deus manda a Terra, para junto de seus cavaleiros, combaterem pela paz. Um dia, quando um valoroso cavaleiro se destacar entre os demais, entregue essa armadura a ele;

Aioros falou, com a voz já debilitada, estendendo os braços para o senhor, para que o mesmo pegasse a criança.

-**_Missão cumprida; _**uma voz parecer sussurrar em seus ouvidos.

Uma leve brisa passou por seus cabelos, esvoaçando-os levemente. Um sorriso imperceptível surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo o corpo tomado pelo cansaço.

Sentiu como se um par de braços o envolvesse, deixando todos os músculos relaxados, mal notou quando o corpo simplesmente parou de responder, fazendo-o cair com suavidade sobre o chão. Como se braços delicados aparassem a queda.

-Você precisa de um médico; o senhor falou, ajoelhando-se no chão, para tentar ajuda-lo de alguma forma, porém já era tarde.

**II – Luna e Eos.**

Viu o homem afastar-se rapidamente com o bebe entre os braços, enquanto mantinha o jovem cavaleiro entre os seus. Sabia que ninguém poderia vê-la ali, já que assim decidira, mas não permitiria que ele ficasse sozinho, jamais permitiria isso...

Os orbes azuis cintilaram, enquanto uma brisa suave esvoaçava os longos cabelos rosados, ouviu vozes ao longe, provavelmente guardas do santuário estariam buscando pelo cavaleiro.

-É isso o que realmente quer, Luna? –uma voz perguntou atrás de si.

Não precisava se virar para saber quem era, conseguia sentir o cheiro de orvalho da manhã se aproximando.

-Precisamos ser rápidas, Aurora; a jovem respondeu, erguendo parcialmente os orbes. –Esse solo já não pode mais ser chamado de sagrado e aquele que era o mais fiel, entre os fies, acaba de perecer, então... Nada mais importa; ela completou, veemente.

A jovem de orbes rosados apenas assentiu, aproximando-se calmamente. Realmente Luna estava certa, desde que Ares se manifestara naquela Terra, o santuário de Athena jamais seria o mesmo; ela pensou com pesar.

Os cosmos se elevaram, fazendo uma tênue nevoa prateada erguer-se no chão. Aos poucos os três tornaram-se apenas pontos dourados, como vaga-lumes voando sobre um lago, para em seguida, desaparecerem completamente.

**III – Por mais que doa.**

Não sabia se estava dormindo, ou apenas acordado, porém ainda com os olhos fechados. Tentou se mexer, mas sentiu como se algo o impedisse. Seu corpo estava dormente, mas sentia um cheiro refrescante de hortelã.

Onde estava? –ele se perguntou, um pouco atordoado. Tentou abriu os olhos, mas diante de si, tudo ainda continuava escuro.

Athena... O nome ecoou em sua mente, fazendo-o se agitar. Lembrava-se de um homem, de tê-la entregado ao desconhecido e depois, tudo ter se apagado.

-Calma; uma melodiosa voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Aos poucos seu coração entrou num ritmo calmo de batimentos ritmados, os músculos começaram a ficar menos tensos e sentiu que poderia se mexer.

Remexeu-se parcialmente onde estava, procurando não virar-se e cair, da onde quer que estivesse.

-Abra os olhos, Aioros; a voz sussurrou.

Não sabia quem era, mas sabia que sorria...

Abriu os olhos ainda hesitante, surpreendeu-se ao sentir um calor reconfortante, proveniente dos raios de sol que caiam sobre si. Piscou seguidas vezes, até seus olhos entrarem em foco.

Deparou-se com um par de orbes azuis lhe fitando com carinho, aonde mesmo já vira aquele olhar? –ele se perguntou, confuso.

-Que bom que acordou; a jovem de melenas rosadas falou, sorrindo.

-Quem é voc-...;

Ele não completou a pergunta, pois logo a imagem de outra pessoa surgiu em sua mente. Uma jovem de melenas castanhas e sorriso cativante.

-Shei-...;

A jovem o cortou, colocando a ponta dos dedos delicadamente sobre seus lábios.

-Prefiro que me chame de Luna; ela falou, ainda com aquele sorriso que lhe aquecia o coração.

Será que havia morrido, provavelmente; Aioros concluiu, ao ouvir o som de pássaros cantando e a hortelã aos poucos ser substituída por flores das mais variadas, que agora não sabia identifica-las.

-Consegue se levantar? –ela perguntou, fitando-o preocupada.

-...; Apenas assentiu, não que soubesse se poderia realmente, mas precisava tentar, precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e saber o que estava acontecendo.

Estranhamente não sentiu as costas estalarem e todos os cortes estavam fechados; ele concluiu, ao ver que estava ainda com a túnica branca que usava antes de sair de Sagitário, entretanto os rasgos feitos pelo ataque de Saga e os arranhões da quase queda do penhasco, haviam sumido.

O penhasco. Shura... Sentiu o coração se apertar ao lembrar-se do que acontecera. Seu próprio amigo... Mais um a ser corrompido.

Quantos mais sucumbiriam ao mal, enquanto Athena não despertasse? –ele se perguntou com pesar.

-Não pense nisso agora; Luna pediu, vendo os orbes verdes marejarem.

-Como se fosse fácil; Aioros sussurrou.

Aiolia. Como será que o irmão estava agora? Lembrava-se de pedir a Garahn que cuidasse dele, mas jamais imaginou o que iria acontecer. Como sentia falta dele; Aioros pensou, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a cair por sua face.

Provavelmente Saga teria espalhado que era ele o traidor que tentara matar Athena, aquele frágil bebe que jurara proteger com sua própria vida. E como ela estaria com aquele desconhecido? Não sabia o porque, mas simplesmente confiara que ele poderia lhe substituir como seu guardião. Mas e se aquele senhor não pudesse?

Fechou os olhos, sentindo toda a dor extravasar junto com as lagrimas e soluços. Sentiu um par de braços envolver-lhe, tentando lhe acalmar.

-Por mais que doa, algumas coisas às vezes precisam acontecer; ela sussurrou, estreitando ainda mais os braços em torno dele, sentindo-o acomodar-se melhor.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos, dando-se conta da triste verdade. Não voltaria, não estava dormindo. Enquanto Athena estivesse lutando com seus cavaleiros, não estaria a seu lado.

-Tudo tem um tempo e um motivo Aioros; Luna sussurrou, deitando a cabeça dele em seu colo, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se entre os fios dourados, velando-o como uma criança assustada, que acabara de acordar em meio a um pesadelo. –As Deusas do Destino, por vezes parecem cruéis, mas graças a elas, muitas coisas podem ser mudadas;

-Não entendo; ele sussurrou, sentindo-se derrotado frente a uma batalha que apenas começara.

**Frustração...**

**Dor...**

**Saudade...**

**Magoa...**

-Uma vez eu vi...; Ela começou, erguendo os orbes, para fitar os campos floridos dos Elíseos. –Que o destino seria diferente... Ares despertaria no mundo dos mortais e conseguiria matar Athena, despertando o Caos completo nessa Terra e nem mesmo os cavaleiros seriam capazes de despertar uma centelha de luz para iluminar e dar esperança a todos; a jovem falou.

-Como? –o sagitariano perguntou, voltando-se para ela, confuso.

-Muitas pessoas morreriam, batalhas sem fim seriam travadas e aqueles que um dia foram amigos, estariam em lados opostos. Sangue inocente seria derramado e nem mesmo os deuses seriam capazes de impedir que a Terra os poucos fosse destruída; Luna falou, com um olhar triste. –Mas muitas divindades desde o inicio dos tempos interferem com o destino, independente de Caos ou não.

Ouviu-a suspirar e os orbes azuis brilharem com mais intensidade, como se a cada palavra ela revivesse as visões que tivera.

-Eu não ia fazer nada, não tinha a mesma força que Eos e Helio para combater os titãs, eu tentei, mas acabei me ferindo mais do que poderia suportar; Luna falou num sussurro, lembrando-se da ultima batalha contra os titãs. –Mas quando te vi, senti que uma nova centelha de esperança iria nascer, graças a você. O único que poderia mudar o destino de todos;

A jovem fez uma breve pausa, suspirando novamente.

-Vi que você poderia protege-la, amando-a incondicionalmente. Somente assim o destino seria mudado. Mas eu não tinha como lhe avisar, não poderia simplesmente surgir do nada em sua vida e lhe contar o que iria acontecer; Luna explicou, com os orbes aos poucos ficando marejados. –Então, pedi a Hades que me deixasse usar a adaga do destino e reencarnar. Isso fez com que as Deusas do Destino, mudassem a tapeçaria e tecessem por mim, assim nos conhecemos; ela completou, num sussurro.

-Luna; ele sussurrou, voltando-se para a jovem.

Sabia que aquele encontro não fora meramente casual, desde o começo. A missão, a pinacoteca... Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Tudo já havia sido traçado para que se encontrassem, só as Deusas do Destino não haviam previsto q-...

-Que eu me apaixonasse por você; Luna sussurrou como se lesse seus pensamentos, desviando o olhar momentaneamente.

-E eu por você; ele sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre a dela, vendo a face antes alva, aos poucos atingir um leve rubor.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Fitou-o atentamente, procurando manter-se distante. Mesmo ali, entre as arvores que rodeavam o templo de Hypnos, conseguia sentir a dor que envolvia o jovem cavaleiro, a dor que ele sentia diante do destino que não poderia mudar.

As guerras já começavam na Terra, primeiro foram contra os titãs de Chronos, entretanto uma centelha dourada iluminara os céus e mesmo aqueles tidos como arrogantes e egoístas juntaram-se a um jovem de coração puro, para combaterem pelo mesmo ideal.

Aioros certamente ficaria orgulhoso do irmão; Luna pensou, dando um meio sorriso, sabia que ambos sofriam pela separação e pela dor da traição daqueles que um dia chamaram de amigos, mas quis as Deusas do Destino que fosse assim e sabia, tinha certeza disso, que alguém mudaria o Destino, mesmo que tivesse de passar por todos os desígnios de Caos.

-Você precisa contar a ele; alguém falou atrás de si.

Virou-se, deparando-se com uma mulher de longos cabelos violeta e orbes lilases, que expressavam grande calma, lhe fitando.

-Nix;

-...; A Deusa da Noite, assentiu.

-Tenho medo de como ele vai reagir; Luna respondeu, suspirando cansada.

-Você mudou o destino, deveria saber que as coisas não seriam fáceis depois; a deusa falou, pacientemente. –Ainda mais por trazer um mortal inconsciente para os Elíseos;

-Como você s-...;

-Sei? -Nix a cortou. –Querida, eu existo desde que o mundo era menor do que uma semente de papoula. Acha que eu não iria descobrir que trouxeste um cavaleiro inconsciente para cá, passando pelos juizes, que o deram como morto. Para revive-lo entre os jardins depois? - ela completou, com um sorriso compreensivo. –Foi bastante ousado, ainda bem que o Imperador não sabe disso;

-Veja bem...; Ela tentou se explicar, entretanto Nix ergueu uma das mãos, pedindo que ela se calasse.

-Não se preocupe, isso ficara apenas entre nós; a Deusa da Noite falou. –Mas a batalha já se aproxima. Hypnos e Thanatos despertaram Pandora; ela falou, com pesar. –Pobre menina, é uma pena que tenha de ser assim, mas quanto a você, precisa contar a ele o que esta acontecendo;

-Eu sei, mas...;

-Luna, você mais do que ninguém sabe que a missão dele ainda não acabou. Será pior você ficar o protegendo, enquanto o desejo dele é continuar a lutar; Nix falou, fitando-a seriamente. –Deixe que ele escolha o caminho que quer seguir;

-...; Luna assentiu, com ar amudado.

Despediu-se da deusa com um aceno e aproximou-se do jovem, que jazia sentado em baixo de uma arvore, no topo de uma colina nos arredores do templo de Hypnos.

-Aioros; Luna chamou, fazendo-o virar-se em sua direção.

-Luna; ele falou recebendo-a com um meio sorriso, mas até mesmo ela conseguia ver tristeza nas íris esverdeadas.

-Podemos conversar? –ela perguntou, hesitante.

-...; Aioros assentiu, sentando-se melhor, para dar-lhe espaço. –Então, o que quer me falar?

-Sua missão ainda não acabou Aioros; Luna sussurrou, sentindo o coração apertar-se ao ter de dizer isso.

-Como? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Atena ainda precisa de você...; Ela completou, voltando-se para ele.

-Não entendo; o sagitariano murmurou, confuso.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram desde que chegou até aqui, Athena travou uma grande batalha contra Ares e o mesmo perdeu, entretanto, alguns cavaleiros pereceram;

-Quais? –ele perguntou, sentindo o coração se apertar ao pensar na possibilidade de Aiolia estar entre esses cavaleiros.

-Não se preocupe, seu irmão não estava entre eles; Luna falou, vendo uma expressão aliviada tomar conta do rosto dele, sentiu-se culpada por não ter coragem de contar o que veio a seguir.

-Então?

-Uma nova guerra esta sendo travada depois dos portões dos Elíseos. Possivelmente nenhum dos cavaleiros que estão lutando, conseguirão sobreviver e Hades, tem grandes chances de vencer; a jovem explicou.

-Hades; Aioros falou surpreso, nunca imaginou que o Imperador do reino dos mortos fosse lutar contra Athena, mas se até mesmo Ares se atreveu a isso, não poderia esperar mais nada dos demais; ele concluiu.

-...; Luna assentiu.

-O que eu tenho de fazer? –o sagitariano perguntou com ar sério e convicto, fazendo-a estremecer ao ver que Nix estava certa quanto ao que ele escolheria.

-Preciso lhe contar uma coisa antes, Aioros; ela começou, temendo a reação dele, depois do que lhe contasse. –Muitos cavaleiros que ouro chegaram ao reino dos mortos despertando o oitavo sentido, conhecido como Arayashiki, o cosmo divino, que permite a eles transpassarem as barreiras entre os mundos, mantendo a consciência e controle sobre si mesmos;

-Entendo; ele murmurou, ansioso.

-Ainda não terminei; Luna falou, o cortando. –Entretanto, há algum tempo atrás, alguns cavaleiros de Athena que pereceram no santuário, foram revividos pelo Imperador e transformados em espectros; ela falou, vendo o olhar chocado dele.

-Mas...;

-Você não estava entre eles; ela falou, vendo-o assentir confuso. –Sei que você vai me odiar por isso, mas foi à única forma; ela falou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Luna, o que esta escondendo? –Aioros perguntou, aflito.

-Você nunca morreu; ela confessou, vendo-o ainda mais chocado.

-Como? –ele perguntou, chocado.

-Você chegou bem perto de morrer Aioros, quando entregou Athena a aquele homem, seu cosmo havia se apagado completamente, entretanto, por um milagre seu coração ainda batia. Eu e Eos lhe trouxemos para os Elíseos e pelos juizes você foi dado como morto.

A jovem fez uma pausa breve, procurando as palavras certas para continuar.

-Mas aqui, aos poucos seu cosmo foi se restabelecendo até que você conseguiu despertar; ela falou, fitando-o com um brilho triste, como se soubesse que o perderia a partir do momento que contasse a verdade. –No santuário, Ares mandou que alguém mentisse dizendo que havia encontrado seu corpo, entretanto ninguém jamais o encontrou, porque você estava aqui. Ares passou anos temendo que você voltasse e o desmascarasse; ela confessou.

-Então, eu...; Ele balbuciou, tentando entender o que ela estava dizendo.

-Quando eu reencarnei, aconteceu algo semelhante. Meu corpo verdadeiro ficou lacrado em um dos templos daqui, enquanto minha alma renascia em outro lugar. Hades também usou desse artifício para lutar contra Athena na Terra; Luna explicou.

-Eu estou vivo; Aioros murmurou, não mais ouvindo o que ela falava.

-Lembra do que lhe disse, aquela vez? –a jovem perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-...; Ele assentiu, voltando-se para ela.

-Eu senti que você poderia mudar o destino e por mais que me doa te ver partir, chegou a hora de faze-lo; ela completou, fitando-o seriamente. –Mas agora, só vai depender de você. Do quanto você pode perdoar;

Sabia o quanto era difícil para a jovem contar-lhe isso agora, mas ao contrario do choque inicial, não a odiava, pelo contrario, sentia-se grato por ela ter-lhe salvado a vida e lhe dado essa chance de continuar sua missão, diferente de si, que não fora capaz de impedir que o fio fosse contado; ele pensou, abaixando a cabeça por um momento.

-Não deveria se culpar por isso; Luna falou, fitando-o com um olhar compreensivo. –Iria acontecer de qualquer forma;

-Mas...;

-Você ter sobrevivido, foi a melhor recompensa que recebi; ela confessou, com um meio sorriso. –Mas agora, preciso que venha comigo;

-Aonde?

-Logo você saberá; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pararam em frente a um grande portão, pelo que pode notar, o portão continha entalhes de esfinges. Não lembrava-se de já tê-lo visto antes.

-Atrás desse portão esta o muro das lamentações. Aquele que liga o Tártaro aos Elíseos; Luna explicou.

Era estranho pensar que o inferno estava a um portão de distancia; Aioros concluiu em pensamentos, engolindo em seco.

-O que eu tenho de fazer? –ele perguntou, já imaginando que teria de atravessa-lo.

-Perdoar; ela sussurrou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luzes incandescentes iluminaram os céus sobre o santuário, cavaleiros e amazonas surpreenderam-se ao verem tal fenômeno. Enquanto o sol era ofuscado pelos poderes obscuros de Hades, aquelas luzes pareciam incendiar-se cada vez mais, como as chamas de uma fênix imortal.

Um ponto dourado deixou um dos templos que ainda mantinham-se em pé depois da batalha travada ali. Ninguém soube para onde ela ia ou a quem pertencia aquele cosmo. Entretanto, tal energia que o envolvia era capaz de romper as barreiras do inimaginável, chegando até o outro mundo.

A batalha estava só começando...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Eu sei que eu disse que a fic acabava nesse capitulo, mas umas coisas andaram surgindo e bem... Não ia dar pra fazer um epílogo com 11 paginas XD. Por isso resolvi deixar o epílogo para o próximo.**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, depois da cena da morte da Aimê, em o Vale das Flores, essas ultimas cenas desse, foram igualmente difíceis. **

**Durante muito tempo que fiquei me questionando sobre o que aconteceu com o corpo do Aioros depois que ele morreu e o porque dele não ter voltado com os cavaleiros de ouro. Ai as musas da inspiração andaram me fazendo uma visitinha e tudo fluiu com mais naturalidade, reflexo disso é o que vocês puderam acompanhar nesse capitulo, como única explicação lógica para essa lacuna deixada pelo Kuramada.**

**É claro que existem outras mais, que por sinal vou aproveita-las futuramente em minhas fics.**

**Em suma, agradeço de coração a todos que tem acompanhado essa história e ainda perdem um pouco de tempo comentando. Obrigada de coração.**

**Até a próxima...**

**Kisus**

**Já ne... **


	9. Epilogo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sheila é uma criação minha em homenagem a Margarida, que a partir dessa história, tornou-se um personagem oficial da saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Epílogo.**

**I – Perdoar.**

Uma luz dourada transpassou o muro das lamentações e como um meteoro caiu sobre seus pés.

-A armadura; Aioros murmurou, surpreso.

-...; Ela assentiu.

-Porque? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Vai precisar dela; Luna falou, aproximando-se do cavaleiro e retirou do pescoço uma fina correntinha, com um anjo dourado sentado sobre uma lua, como pingente.

Num movimento lento e calculado, como se quisesse ao máximo adiar aquele momento, ela passou a correntinha pelo pescoço do cavaleiro, prendendo-a em seguida.

-Luna; Aioros murmurou confuso.

-Vai precisar disso para passar; ela respondeu a indagação dele, entretanto hesitou um pouco em se afastar.

-O que vai acontecer agora? –ele perguntou, vendo-a estremecer diante da pergunta, que até mesmo ele temia uma resposta.

-Nossos caminhos seguem rumos distintos agora, Aioros; Luna respondeu, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo, antes de tocar-lhe a face carinhosamente e suspirar. –Mesmo que doa...;

-Mas...; O cavaleiro indagou, instintivamente colocando a mão sobre a da jovem, entretanto a mesma recuou, afastando-se.

-Não se esqueça da promessa que fez um dia; ela sussurrou, fitando-o de maneira enigmática.

Aos poucos a imagem da jovem foi se dissolvendo, tornando-se apenas fragmentos luminescentes no espaço, antes de desaparecer completamente.

-Luna; Aioros chamou, tentando toca-la, entretanto deteve-se ao ouvir o tilintar do ouro e a armadura desmontar-se, mal virou-se na direção dela, a mesma envolveu-lhe o corpo e seu cosmo vibrou, como a muito não o sentia reagir assim; ele pensou, sentindo como se uma descarga elétrica corresse por cada célula de seu corpo.

Aos poucos as portas guardadas pelas esfinges da sabedoria se abriram, deparou-se com uma grande sala e poucos passos de onde estava, alguns degraus e logo a frente um corredor que se estendia.

Com passos rápidos, cruzou aquele espaço, tendo como único objetivo um lugar que prometera encontrar alguém, acima de tudo; ele pensou, com um brilho convicto e confiante em seus olhos.

**II – A Promessa.**

**18 anos atrás...**

Pararam por um momento para descansar, sentando-se em baixo da copa de uma arvore, o dia estava muito quente, mas nem por isso Eraen aliviara a carga de exercícios. Ambos sabiam que a mestra jamais lhes daria uma folga, enquanto não provassem que poderiam realmente se tornar cavaleiros.

-Que inferno; Saga reclamou num sussurro, passando a mão sobre a testa, os cabelos azuis caiam dois palmos abaixo dos ombros, nem lisos nem ondulados, entretanto a franja arrepiada caia sobre seus olhos e somado ao suor, causavam-lhe aquela pequena irritação.

-Saga, não pragueje; o garoto de cabelos loiros a seu lado falou, porém com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, vendo a guerra que ele travava com a franja.

-Não estou praguejando, apenas falando a verdade; o garoto de mais ou menos doze anos falou, veemente.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, o amigo não tinha jeito mesmo; Aioros concluiu.

-Aioros, posso te fazer uma pergunta? –o geminiano começou.

-Você já fez; Aioros respondeu, vendo o rosto do amigo contrair-se em desagrado. –Faça; ele falou, gesticulando displicente, enquanto levava uma garrafa de água aos lábios.

-Porque decidiu se tornar cavaleiro?

-No começo, era porque não havia mais escolhas; o sagitariano respondeu, erguendo a cabeça para cima, vendo as folhas moverem-se com suavidade nos galhos. –Depois que meus pais morreram, nós não tínhamos mais ninguém, foi quando a mãe de Garahn nos acolheu e nos trouxe para Atenas. Naquela época, Garahn iria começar a treinar para ser cavaleiro e eu acabei indo com ele, mesmo porque, eu tinha vontade de conhecer o santuário; Aioros confessou. - Não pensei que Eraen fosse me escolher, ai, já não havia mais volta; ele completou, com um olhar perdido.

-Então...; Saga balbuciou.

-No começo eu não tinha um motivo, alias nem entendia o porque de tudo isso. Sempre respeitei a influência que os deuses tem sobre nosso destino, mas jamais concordei com isso. Nunca achei certo ficar protegendo uma deusa que existe apenas na imaginação das pessoas, enquanto pessoas lá fora sofrem por infinitos problemas, que os cavaleiros com seus poderes, poderiam ajudar; o jovem continuou, sem se abalar com o olhar surpreso do amigo. –Mas quando a mãe de Garahn ficou doente e ele invadiu o ultimo templo atrás do sangue de Athena, tendo ele como a única esperança de salvar a vida dela, eu descobri pelo que deveria lutar;

Uma pausa breve foi feita, onde apenas o som das folhas se movendo eram ouvidas.

-Infelizmente a mãe dele morreu e nada pudemos fazer para mudar isso e pelas leis, Shion foi obrigado a tira-lo da 'Ordem', impedindo-o de completar o treinamento e tornar-se cavaleiro, mas deixou que ele permanecesse no santuário, com outras funções; Aioros explicou. –Como teríamos que sair de Atenas por um tempo para o treinamento, ele ficou com Aiolia pra mim.

-Entendo; Saga murmurou, lembrando-se do irmão mais jovem do sagitariano.

-Mas naquele dia eu descobri um motivo pelo que lutar. Sendo um cavaleiro poderia proteger as pessoas mais fracas, ajuda-las de alguma forma. Sei que não tenho forças para mudar o mundo, mas enquanto puder lutar por um mundo melhor para as pessoas que amo, vou faze-lo; ele falou convicto. –E jamais deixaria meu irmão desamparado no meio desse Caos;

-Queria ter um irmão assim; o geminiano sussurrou, recostando-se melhor no tronco da arvore, fitando o nada com um olhar perdido.

-Porque diz isso? –Aioros perguntou, achando estranho a forma que ele falava.

-Você sabe, eu e Kanon não somos o exemplo de melhores irmãos do mundo; ele respondeu com sarcasmo, para mascarar o tom magoado em sua voz.

-Sabe que pode contar comigo, não é? –o amigo perguntou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-...; Saga assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Queria ter um irmão como você; ele confessou.

-Você já tem; Aioros respondeu, fazendo-o voltar-se para si. –Eu; ele completou, com um sorriso gentil.

-Aioros; ele falou, surpreso.

-Eu iria te buscar no inferno, se fosse preciso; o sagitariano falou, convicto.

-Jura? –Saga perguntou.

-É uma promessa; Aioros falou, solenemente.

**III – Prisões.**

Nunca pensou que fosse estar num lugar tão sombrio e triste como aquele. Realmente, não tinha porque reclamar do lugar que vivera nos últimos anos e que se comparado com a situação daquelas pobres almas, estivera com todas as letras no '**paraíso'**.

Com passos precisos caminhou por uma trilha íngreme, em busca de uma das prisões. Não lhe interessava saber qual delas era a que precisava chegar, era se deixar-se levar pelo cosmo que sentia.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se das palavras de Luna, será que estava preparado para perdoar, mesmo depois de tudo? –ele se perguntou, por um momento sentiu o pingente em seu pescoço pesar e parou de andar.

Abaixou a cabeça, segurando-o com delicadeza na palma da mão. O anjo dourado pareceu cintilar. Não, definitivamente jamais deixaria um irmão para trás.

**-Lembrança-**

-Aiolia; Aioros chamou o pequeno, fazendo-o sentar-se nos degraus em frente ao templo de Sagitário a seu lado.

-O que foi, mano? –o garotinho perguntou.

-Aiolia, agora você pode não entender isso, mas com o tempo, as coisas tendem a ficar mais claras; o sagitariano começou.

-Do que esta falando? –Aiolia perguntou, confuso.

-Logo você vai concorrer à armadura de Leão e precisa aprender uma coisa;

-O que? –ele perguntou.

-Que tem momentos na vida de um homem que ele deve arriscar a própria vida. Quando há uma ameaça rondando nossas famílias, ou a mulher que amamos... Quando vidas inocentes sofrem diante da violência sem justificativa, assim como as crianças e todos os habitantes da Terra que são tão importantes para nós... Ou quando vemos em risco os nossos amigos, em quem tanto confiamos, por qualquer um deles... Vale a pena dar a nossa vida para protege-los, assim como é proteger Athena. É para isso que existimos, para com os poderes que temos, proteger essa Terra e todos aqueles que nos são caros, independente de qualquer coisa; Aioros completou.

**-Fim do Capitulo-**

-Independente de qualquer coisa; Aioros sussurrou.

Seu cosmo começou a intensificar-se e uma aura dourada o envolveu, aos poucos a mesma ia intensificando-se, quando para sua surpresa vários feixes de luz passaram correndo incrivelmente rápido por si, que quase não os viu, mas sabia que eles estavam lhe guiando.

Correu o mais rápido que pode, talvez não tivesse mais tempo e agora, mais do que tudo, precisava encontra-los.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O lugar que antes era frio e sombrio, iluminou-se por feixes dourados de luz, despertando-os daquele estado de letargia. O corpo doía, entretanto a dor em suas almas era ainda maior, saber que o tempo havia acabado para eles e os companheiros estariam agora lutando contra Hades sozinhos era frustrante.

Hesitante, tentou se mexer, mas um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios. Agora sim sabia o que era estar no inferno, com todas as letras; ele pensou, sentindo os orbes marejarem, mas teve a atenção desviada ao ver alguém lhe estender a mão.

Nem sabia se era capaz de se mover, mas de alguma forma, algo o impulsionou a deixar aquele deserto de sofrimento e tirar forças do mais fundo de sua alma, para desenterrar-se dali, apoiando-se na mão que lhe era estendida para levantar.

Mal ergueu a cabeça sentiu o corpo fraquejar e teria ido ao chão se não houvesse sido amparado pelo dono daquela mesma mão.

-Aioros; Saga sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem furiosas por seu rosto.

-Eu disse que viria, não é... Meu irmão; ele falou, com aquele sorriso de sempre, antes de abraça-lo.

-É, você prometeu; o geminiano respondeu, em meio às lagrimas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O brilho intenso e dourado iluminou todas as prisões do Tártaro, por alguns segundos proporcionando uma sensação de calor e esperança para aquelas almas sofridas que ali existiam.

O muro das lamentações aos poucos ruía e com eles a ultima centelha dos cosmos daqueles valorosos cavaleiros se esvaia deixando para aqueles que ali estavam combatendo, a missão de salvar Athena e proteger a Terra.

**Não havia mais escolhas...**

**Não havia mais tempo...**

**Só restava confiar...**

Uma luta ferrenha foi travada entre os últimos resquícios do Muro das Lamentações e os cavaleiros que conseguiram, atravessaram-no, rumo aos Elíseos.

Observou-os se distanciarem e aproximou-se de um pequeno ponto vermelho entre os escombros. Foi como se ouvisse a pequena peça ressoar. Com a ponta dos dedos delicadamente a tocou, para pegá-la em seguida.

Fitou atentamente o anjo dourado, sentindo uma lagrima solitária pender dos orbes azuis.

-Adeus, meu anjo... Meu santo anjo de asas douradas; ela sussurrou, antes de desaparecer.

Agora o que as Deusas do Destino iriam tecer, só o tempo para vir a lhes revelar.

**#Fim#

* * *

**

**Acabouuuuuuuuuuu! To chorando até agora. Eu já disse e repito, sou manteiga derretida sim. Choro por qualquer coisa, admito. MAIS EU NÃO QUERIA QUE ACABASSE. Mas fazer o que? A vida é assim, uma hora a gente começa algo, outra termina.**

**Arg... Vamos parar com o momento tétrico ( XD). Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos que tem acompanhado essa história, eu sei que falou isso no final da maioria dos capítulos, mas acho realmente importante agradecer a todos pelo grande apoio, não pelos reviews e sim pelo apoio que recebi de vocês em cada um.**

**É muito gratificante a cada review ver o leitor interagindo com a história, demonstrando que sente na pele o que o personagem esta passando. Tanto nos momentos mais contagiantes de felicidade como nos mais triste.**

**Comentando aquilo que mais gostaram, ou aquilo que desejam ver de alguma forma na trama. E acima de tudo, a amizade que acabamos desenvolvendo entre a troca de idéias e os reviews.**

**Muito obrigada mesmo, todas as minhas fics surgem graças a vocês, que me estimulam a escrever mais e mais.**

**Tenho que mandar um obrigada especial a Margarida, que me cedeu a sua personalidade para que essa história existisse. A Saory-san que me fez ficar tão apaixonada pelo Oros como sou pelo Saga XD. A Amanda, porque cá pra nós, eu sei o que é ser irmã mais nova e essa vida não é fácil XD. E também ao Shaka de Virgem, que foi alguém que me deu grande apoio desde que a fic começou a ser postada.**

**Aos demais, que não citei, agradeço mesmo assim de todo coração a todos.**

**Um forte abraço e se assim as Deusas do Destino quiserem, ainda estaremos juntos, por muitas outras fics.**

**Ja ne...**

**Dama 9**


End file.
